Un regard peut changer une vie
by Melielola
Summary: Il est beau, riche et célébre..une rencontre improbable et un regard qui changera leur destin...Chiara succombera-t-elle sans avoir à le regretter? Pourra-t-il réparer son coeur? Tous ne seront pas de leur côté... Attention: C'est une fic sur Rpattz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bon ben voilà….je recommence !**_

_**Cette fois-ci, c'est une fiction sur l'acteur Robert Pattinson…**_

_**.**_

_**Je tiens à préciser (même si vous vous en doutez ! lol) que cette histoire n'est qu'une fiction...Rien de tout ceci n'est réel ou ne fait partie de la vie réelle de Robert Pattinson et de son entourage…idem pour ces amis.**_

_**.**_

_**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira…et même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne mords pas ! (je sais…trop facile ! lol)**_

_**.**_

_**Voici le prologue de cette histoire…**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**.**_

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

_**.**_

_**Un regard peut changer une vie**_

.

_**Prologue**_

.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Plus j'essayais de réfléchir et plus j'étais perdue.

Cet aéroport rempli de monde avec ce brouhaha incessant n'était pas le lieu idéal pour ça.

Je rentrais chez-moi. Un chez-moi où personne ne m'attendait. J'avais hâte de revoir Paris. Pourtant…

Ces derniers mois avaient été les plus beaux de ma vie. Mais ce bonheur était anéanti. J'avais les mains moites et l'estomac noué. J'étais désespérée et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : m'enfuir. Partir loin. Partir de cette ville, de ce pays. Plus que tout, je voulais partir loin de _lui. _

_._

Sébastien m'avait accompagné à l'aéroport LAX de Los Angeles. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas très heureux de mon départ. Mon meilleur ami savait à quel point je souffrais d'avoir pris cette décision mais il respectait mon silence car il ne parlait pas.

Je ne le regardais pas car je ne voulais pas recroiser ces yeux pleins de tristesse. Nous étions assis cote à cote et il avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je regardais les gens passer : les familles qui partaient en vacances, les enfants qui riaient en courant autour de leurs parents, les hommes d'affaires et les amoureux se disant « au revoir »… j'eu un bref sourire en imaginant les retrouvailles de ces derniers.

Je m'évadais au-delà des grandes baies vitrées par delà lesquelles des enfants observaient les avions parqués en attente de leur envol.

Il pleuvait. Comme si ce jour n'était pas le plus triste de ma vie, la pluie avait fait son apparition.

J'étais absorbé par mes pensées quand j'entendis l'appel d'une hôtesse.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, le vol n° 540 322 018 à destination de Paris aura 15 min de retard. Nous nous excusons de ce désagrément et vous remercions de votre compréhension ».

« _On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul qui veuille que tu restes !_ »

_« Arrête tes bêtises Séb, tu sais que c'est mieux comme ça. J'ai besoin de me retrouver et tu le sais. »_

_« Oui, n'empêche que j'aurais préféré que tu te retrouves en restant ici… »._

Il m'avait répondu avec une telle tristesse dans sa voix que j'en eu les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne devais pas flancher. Pas maintenant.

_« Tu es sûr de toi ? Sérieusement Chiara, reste ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois m'éloigner de lui. J'en payerai les conséquences et ce toute ma vie_. » Ma réponse n'était pas aussi catégorique que je l'aurais souhaité.

.

Il regarda à plusieurs reprises la grande horloge placée sur le mur au-dessus des guichets d'embarquements situés à notre gauche. Les minutes devaient autant lui peser qu'à moi.

Je n'étais pas doué pour les scènes d'adieu.

Refoulant une énième montée de larmes, je m'aperçus soudain de ma peur.

Peur. Le mot était faible. J'étais terrorisé, plus j'étais terrifié. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait.

Je regardais au loin quand je fus attiré par une jeune fille qui s'assit en face de moi avec un magasine people dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle reprit sa lecture, je ne pu m'empêcher de voir la couverture de son magasine. Aussitôt un frisson me parcourra entièrement.

_« Promets-moi de ne jamais trahir ta promesse ? Tu ne lui diras jamais ? »_

Mon angoisse venait de resurgir et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui poser encore une fois la même question.

_« C'est promis. Ça fait plus de 20 fois que je te l'ai promis. Compte sur moi_. »

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel avec cet air exaspéré que je lui provoquais quand je doutais de lui. Pourtant je n'avais pas de raison de le faire, il ne m'avait jamais trahit et il était le gardien de beaucoup de mes secrets d'adolescence.

.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, le vol n° 540 322 018 à destination de Paris embarquement immédiat porte n°7 ».

.

Je sentis un vent de panique en moi qui me transperça le cœur. Je devais partir mais soudain le doute avait pris des proportions gigantesques. Hésitante, je me levais et Séb également.

_« Voilà. C'est le moment_. »

J'avais envie de vomir. L'idée de passer plus de 10 heures dans un avion n'était pourtant pas ce qui me rendait malade.

« _Viens par là 2 minutes_. »

Séb me serra alors contre lui de toutes ces forces comme pour me dire une dernière fois qu'il souhaitait que je reste. _Fais un bon voyage et n'oublies pas de m'appeler dès que ton avion aura atterrit_.

.

J'avais eu beau résisté pour ne pas pleurer depuis notre arrivé ici, je sentis un torrent de larmes incontrôlable envahir mes yeux. Entre deux sanglots je réussissais toutefois à lui dire « _C'est promis…prends soin de toi. Au revoir_. »

« _Ce n'est pas un adieu, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. - _Il eu un sourire sans joie. - _ Je sais, je suis pathétique ! Mais tu me manques déjà_. »

Sa remarque me fit sourire. En redressant la tête je m'aperçu qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrassais sur la joue.

« T_oi aussi tu vas me manquer_. »

Il m'aida à mettre mon sac à dos sur mon épaule et m'accompagna jusqu'au guichet où l'hôtesse pris mon billet et mes papiers d'identité. Après avoir inspecté que tout était en ordre elle me tendit mes papiers avec un « Bon voyage Mademoiselle ».

Je lui répondis par un léger sourire.

.

Je sentis alors la main de Séb prendre la mienne. Je me détachais de lui sans un mot, sans un regard et j'avançais vers le couloir qui conduirait à la porte de l'avion.

.

.

.

.

Voilà…J'espère que cela vous a plu….

Bon ou mauvais, laissez-moi un petit com'…..pensez au petit bouton vert !

Bisous !!!!!


	2. Nouveau départ

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic…**_

_**.**_

_**Bobby : En effet, j'avais posté cette fiction sur un forum sur « Spunk Ransom » lol mais ce forum n'existe plus depuis….**_

_**.**_

_**Les choses vont arriver progressivement….lol**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

.

Chap 1 : Nouveau départ

.

7h00 du mat. Mon portable venait de sonner pour m'indiquer l'heure fatidique à laquelle il fallait que je me lève. Je soupirais lourdement en pensant que je devais aller travailler.

Je remontais la couette au-dessus de ma tête comme pour chasser les premiers rayons de soleil qui transperçaient ma fenêtre. Résignais, je me mis sur le dos et abatis le haut de ma couette devant moi avec un air boudeur. Pffffff !

.

Je me levais, enfilais ma nuisette posé sur le sol et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je sentis l'odeur du café et des crêpes qui envahissait l'appartement. Ma colocataire m'avait préparé un petit déjeuné « crêpe » pour mon dernier jour en France.

Salut ma vieille !

Salut Nat'.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et m'affala sur une chaise. Je posais mon coude droit sur la table et appuyais lourdement ma tête dans ma main droite en soupirant.

.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Me demanda Nat'.

« Oui, ça va. »

Je repensais à la soirée « entre filles » d'hier soir et je lui fis un grand sourire. On avait regardé « Supernatural » toute la nuit devant un gros saladier de pop-corn arrosé de bière et décris nos fantasmes débridés sur Jensen Ackles.

« T'as terminé tes valises ? » me demanda-t-elle en me servant mon café et en déposant près de moi une assiette remplie de crêpes à l'odeur alléchante.

« Tout est bouclé ! Tu sais, je n'en ai que pour une semaine à Londres et Sébastien a déjà récupéré le reste de mes affaires. »

.

Sébastien était mon meilleur ami. Il était parti vivre aux Etats-Unis à la fin de nos études universitaires. Je le connaissais depuis ma naissance. Nos parents habitaient côte à côte et s'entendaient à merveille. Il avait était celui a qui j'avais donné mon premier « bisou ». A ce moment là nous n'avions que 3 ans ! Nos parents avaient toujours espérés que nous fassions notre vie ensemble mais nous étions plus comme frère et sœur.

Nos vies allaient pourtant se rejoindre car mon travail m'envoyait à présent vivre près de lui.

La nouvelle de mon départ redonna de l'espoir à nos mères respectives. Sa mère n'aimait pas sa petite amie du moment et la mienne me répétait sans cesse qu'à 27 ans il était largement temps que je me marie.

.

Je me préparais une crêpe au Nutella en rêvassant.

« Allo ? ici la Terre ! Chiara, arrête d'en mettre où tu vas avoir une crise de foie ! »

« Hein ? Ah merde!"

« T'étais dans la lune ? Tu pensais aux beaux américains que tu vas rencontrer hein ? »

« Nat' arrête tes conneries ! »

Elle avait réussit à me faire sourire et nous éclatâmes de rire dès que nos regards se croisèrent.

.

Nathalie était ma colocataire depuis 2 ans. Elle était également ma meilleure amie. Nous avions discuté de mon départ chaque jour depuis l'annonce de mon transfert pour les Etats-Unis. Elle était ravie pour moi, même si elle m'avait inlassablement signalé que mon absence allait lui peser. Elle avait un petit ami depuis 1 ans ½ et je me servais de cette information pour lui répondre qu'elle m'avait déjà trouvé un remplaçant pour la coloc'.

Nous mangeâmes sans ajouter quoique ce soit. La situation était pesante et nous mettait mal à l'aise toute les deux. J'avalai mon café en l'accompagnant de trois crêpes avant d'aller mettre mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

Je passai par ma chambre pour y prendre mes vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. J'enlevai ma nuisette et me glissai sous la douche. Je poussai un petit cri au contact de l'eau froide sur ma peau. En appliquant mon shampoing j'eu un sourire en pensant qu'aujourd'hui je ne mettrais pas ma tenue de travail « officiel ». J'imaginai déjà la tête de mes collègues, qui pour la majorité étaient des hommes. J'allai me faire charrier à coup sûr !

J'étai biologiste dans un parc zoologique en région parisienne. Je devais prendre mes nouvelles fonctions au Zoo de Los Angeles où travailler Sébastien. C'était lui leur vétérinaire et il avait tout fait pour que je vienne travailler avec lui. J'allai m'occuper de la section des carnivores du zoo. Mais avant, il fallait que je passe par Londres pour voir la coordinatrice du Studbook des tigres de Sibérie pour vérifier si mes « bébés » d'ici étaient en bonne voix pour me rejoindre d'ici quelques semaines.

J'éteignis l'eau et me sécha rapidement. Je brossai mes longs cheveux bruns en me disant qu'il fallait vraiment que je les coupe. Ils étaient trop long, ils m'arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Je décidai de me faire une tresse en pensant que cela serait plus « pratique » pour voyager ce soir.

J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements et mis la petite robe noire que j'avais préparée pour aujourd'hui. J'avais décidé de leur faire le « grand jeu » pour mon départ. Je me contemplai dans le grand miroir posé contre la porte. En tournant de gauche à droite je me disais « ma vieille, ils ne vont pas s'en remettre de ce coup là » et je rie.

Je ne suis pas très grande mais j'assume très bien mes 1 m 68. Je suis sportive et mais je me trouve quelconque. Je mets une taille 40, parfois du 42 en fonction de la coupe de certains vêtements. Italienne par ma mère j'ai la peau légèrement mate.

Pour une fois j'avais mis un décolleté. Je n'en mettais jamais pour aller bosser. Je n'aimais pas trop mon tour de poitrine : un 95 D. J'allais tout de même tenter le coup pour gagner un pari stupide avec un de mes collègues qui m'avait lancé un « même pas cap' ».

Je me maquillai légèrement avant de mettre mon parfum préféré « Woman » d'Hugo Boss.

Je ne mettais jamais de parfum pour aller au boulot car cela perturbe les animaux.

Satisfaite du résultat final, je mis la serviette de bain dans le panier à linge sale et embarqua ma trousse de toilette que je fourrai dans mon sac à dos une fois arrivé dans ma chambre.

.

J'enfilai mes escarpins et mis ma petite veste noire.

« C'est bon, t'es prête ? Ton taxi est déjà là ! »

« Oui, je suis prête Nat'. Dis-lui que j'arrive ! »

Je mis mon sac à dos sur mon épaule et attrapa la poigné de ma valise.

Avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre, je contemplais avec un pincement au cœur ce qui avait était mon « chez-moi » ces deux dernière années.

Nat' se tenais debout appuyait contre le mur du petit couloir attenant à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Elle affichait une mine triste et avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Bon, ben salut ! » Me dit-elle sans me regarder,

« Viens par là idiote ! » Lui lançais-je avant de l'attraper et de la serrer dans mes bras.

« Tu vas grave me manquer… »

« Je sais, toi aussi ! Mais on s'appellera tout le temps et on se verra via notre webcam. »

« Mouais, ben c'est pas pareil ! » Elle se mit alors à pleurer ne pouvant plus retenir la tristesse que mon départ lui provoquait.

Je souris tristement et lui fis un dernier bisou sur la joue avant de reprendre mes affaires et me diriger vers la porte.

« Prends soin de toi ! Je t'appel dès que j'arrive à Londres ! »

« T'as intérêt sinon je viendrais exprès pour te botter les fesses ! »

Je riais aux éclats en prenant l'ascenseur.

.

Le trajet en taxi jusqu'à mon boulot me permis d'admirer une dernière fois la région parisienne…

Il faisait beau. J'avais sorti mes lunettes de soleil que j'avais remonté négligemment sur ma tête.

Nous étions arrivés à destination. Je traînais ma valise derrière moi et je rentrais dans le bâtiment des bureaux de la direction. Je passais devant les secrétaires qui me regardèrent éberlués sans attendre un commentaire de leur part. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau quand j'entendis un sifflement admiratif.

« Fu uuu uttttttttt ! Ben merde ! Si tu viens bosser comme ça tous les jours je te garde !! »

.

J'avais eu droit au commentaire de David, qui n'en était pas moins mon futur ancien patron et celui qui m'avait lancé ce pari par pure provocation.

« Ne rêve pas ! De toute façon il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour que tu me regrettes ! »

« Là c'est gagné ! Allez, viens on a encore du boulot ! »

Nous rentrâmes en riant dans le bureau que nous partagions tout les deux afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre dans les papiers que je devais apporter à Londres.

.

Au bout d'1h30, nous avions à la fois terminé notre vérification et remémoré quelques souvenirs de mes débuts sous ces ordres. On a bien rigolé.

Nous allâmes faire ensemble mon « ultime » tour du zoo puis partîmes ensuite dans notre salle de réunion où l'ensemble de mes collègues m'attendait pour un « pot de départ ». Ils étaient tous là. Toute notre équipe de 37 personnes.

Dès mon entrée, j'entendis de nouveau sifflements admiratifs et je riais aux éclats.

« Fu uuu uttttttttt ! Mais elle va leur faire perdre la boule aux américains ! »

« Pourquoi on n'a jamais eu droit à une tenue comme ça avant ? »

Des éclats de rire partirent de tous les côtés et je me sentis rougir comme une idiote.

J'eu droit à un discours encouragent pour mon avenir de la part de David. Celui-ci fut suivi par un petit mot d'adieu de chacun. Cela me toucha énormément car à mes débuts, certains n'avaient pas appréciés mon arrivée. L'arrivée d'une femme dans une équipe d'hommes n'était jamais facile et encore moins quand cette fille est votre supérieur hiérarchique.

Nous portâmes un toast à la santé de toute l'équipe. Puis David apporta un petit paquet cadeau qu'il me tendit en souriant.

.

« On a pensé que tu en aurais besoin pour te rappeler que tu seras toujours ici chez-toi. »

Je pris le paquet qu'il me tendait en fronçant les sourcils et en le regardant d'un air méfiant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Me dit-il en rigolant

J'avais l'habitude qu'ils me fassent des blagues douteuses tous autant les uns que les autres.

J'ouvris prudemment le paquet et fus surprise en voyant le nom d'une bijouterie connue sur le haut de la petite boîte qu'il contenait. Je relevais la tête pour les regarder quand j'entendis « ben alors tu l'ouvres oui ou non ? ». Je souriais et ouvrais la boîte.

Elle contenait un petit pendentif en forme de trèfle à 4 feuilles disposé sur une chaîne.

« On a choisit ça pour te porter chance dans ta nouvelle vie » Me dit David.

« On a pris de l'or car on s'est souvenue que t'étais allergique au reste » Me dis Lucie une des deux secrétaires.

« Tu aimes ? » Me demanda la seconde.

« Merci, merci infiniment ! C'est très joli ! » Réussis-je à balbutier. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

David m'attacha la chaîne autour du cou. J'allais saluer tout mes collègues les uns après les autres en les remerciant chaleureusement.

« Chiara ? Ton avion est à quelle heure ? »

« 16h00. »

« Alors en route ! » Me cria David.

Il s'était proposé de me conduire à l'aéroport. Il alla mettre mes bagages dans sa voiture le temps que je dise adieu à mes collègues.

Il n'y avait que 7 filles dans l'équipe, dont les 2 secrétaires et les 3 serveuses. Mais il n'y avait que 2 filles sur le « terrain » : moi et Sandra.

« T'es vache de me faire ce coup là ! Tu me laisses toute seule avec ces malades ! » Me dit cette dernière avant de me serre dans ces bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma caille ! » Lui répondit un autre de mes collègues qui l'attira contre lui avant que tous n'éclatèrent de rire moi y compris.

.

La cérémonie des adieux terminée je ne me retournai pas et partis rejoindre David qui m'attendait déjà dans sa voiture.

Le trajet vers l'aéroport se fit en silence. David préféra ne pas m'accompagner jusqu'au comptoir d'embarquement prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas passe pour une gonzesse à chialer lorsqu'il serait obligé de me laisser partir.

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa sur la joue. Après ces dernières recommandations de prudence, je me dirigeais vers le hall de l'aéroport pour faire enregistrer mes bagages.

.

Je souriais en me faisant la réflexion « ça y es ma belle ! En route ! ».

.

.

.

_**Voilà…fin du 1**__**er**__** chapitre…**_

_**Bon ou mauvais…j'accepte tout les commentaires…**_

_**Alors penser à prendre 30 secondes pour cliquer sur le petit bouton vert et me laisser une review…**_

_**Voulez-vous connaître la suite ?**_


	3. Londres

_**Coucou !**_

_**Bon alors… après avoir longtemps hésité et surtout que certaines personnes veulent « vraiment » connaître la suite de cette histoire… voilà le chapitre 2…**_

_**Je répète que **__**(même si vous vous en doutez ! lol) cette histoire n'est qu'une fiction...Rien de tout ceci n'est réel ou ne fait partie de la vie réelle de Robert Pattinson et de son entourage…idem pour ces amis ou les personnes qui travaillent avec lui…**_

_**Non, apparemment ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde, sinon je ne me répéterais pas…**_

_**Voilà…**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**.**_

**Chap 2 : Londres**

.

Le vol se passa sans encombre. Je récupérai mes bagages et sorti de l'aéroport d'Heathrow pour prendre un taxi afin de rejoindre mon hôtel. J'avais fait une réservation le mois précédent et ce, heureusement pour moi, aux frais de David. Je n'avais besoin que d'une seule journée pour régler le transfert des tigres au zoo de Londres mais David m'avait dit d'en profiter un peu et surtout il savait qu'il devait payer les frais d'avoir perdu un autre pari contre moi. J'avais gagné une semaine tout frais payé dans un grand hôtel et j'allai en profiter pour jouer un peu les touristes !

.

Le taxi me déposa devant mon hôtel. Je réglai la course et le chauffeur sortit mes bagages de son coffre et les déposa sur le trottoir. Je lui demandai s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse en voyant l'apparence extérieure de l'hôtel _Mélia White House_. Il m'adressa un sourire avant de partir.

Je me dirigeai dans le hall de l'hôtel et m'arrêtai surprise devant l'immense hall en marbre. J'aperçu la réception de style contemporaine en marbre noire.

Le réceptionniste me regarda m'avancer vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?" Me demanda-t-il,

"Bonjour. Oui, merci. Vous avez une réservation au nom de Chiara Rouet ?"

"Oui, voilà. Chambre 24. Quelqu'un va vous accompagner".

Il appela un garçon d'étage en levant le bras et en claquant des doigts. Ce dernier pris la clef que lui tendait son collègue et souleva mes bagages avant de me demander de le suivre. Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre, il m'ouvrit la porte et déposa mes bagages près du lit. Je le remerciai en glissant un pourboire dans sa main et il sortit en me saluant.

.

Il était 20h00. Comme je n'avais pas envie de me faire botter les fesses, je décidai d'appeler Nat' pour la rassurer. Le téléphone sonna 2 fois avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« Allo ? »

« Salut ma petite française préférée ! »

« Chiara ! T'es bien arrivé ? T'es où là ? » Me demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« T'inquiètes pas, je suis arrivé saine et sauve ! Je t'appelle de ma chambre avant d'aller manger quelque chose. Tu verrais l'hôtel ! David s'est surpassé cette fois encore ! »

« Benoît est là, on va sortir manger dehors. Il a un truc à me demander mais il ne veut pas me le dire pour le moment. Tu crois qu'il va me dire quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'il va te demander la permission de me remplacer pour la coloc' ! » J'éclatai de rire en entendant Nat' me sortir un « Hein ? Tu crois ? Oh lala ! Mon Dieu ! » En a peine 2 secondes.

« Mais j'vais lui répondre quoi ? » Elle était paniquée mais je savais déjà la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait…

« Tu vas accepter bécasse ! Parce que tu es raide dingue de lui et que maintenant il n'y a plus ta copine qui risque de tomber sur lui à poil dans la salle de bain ! »

J'avais malheureusement eu à vivre cette situation embarrassante et son souvenir nous fit rire simultanément Nat' et moi.

« Je te tiens informé ? »

« T'as plutôt intérêt ! Je dois te laisser. A bientôt Nat' ».

« Bonne nuit Chiara et ne m'oublies pas, promis ? »

« Promis ».

.

Je raccrochai et posai mon portable sur le lit. J'avais faim. Je ne pouvais pas me changer avant de manger et j'avais trop envie de me prélasser dans un bain moussant. J'appelai le service de chambre et leur demandais de m'apporter un repas léger.

En attendant, j'envoyai un SMS à David : « _t'es un grand malade ! Merci c'est fantastique_» et je posai mon portable sur le lit avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre où on avait frappé.

J'entendis mon portable sonner pour m'indiquer que David m'avait répondu. Il m'avait écrit "_tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Prends soin de toi_". Je souri en me disant qu'il était adorable avec moi.

Mon repas engloutit en vitesse, je me fis couler un bain dans lequel je versai le petit flacon de bain moussant qui était posé sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Je retirai mes vêtements et entrai dans mon bain. Je soupirai du bien-être de ce bain et je pensai à ce que j'allai faire pendant une semaine à Londres. Presque qu'une heure après je décidai de sortir de la baignoire après mettre savonnée et rincée. J'enfilai le peignoir accroché au portemanteau de la salle de bain et commencer à démêler mes cheveux mouillés.

J'avais rendez-vous le lendemain à 9h30 au zoo de Londres. Il était 22h00. Je décidai d'aller me coucher pour être en pleine forme le lendemain.

Je tirai les draps du lit et enlever mon peignoir avant de m'allonger nue sur le matelas ferme qui allait me permettre de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

.

_7h00 du mat', l'heure du réveil ! Pfff ! _

Je me levai plus facilement ce matin, j'avais passé une excellente nuit. Je préparai des vêtements propres pour mon rendez-vous de ce matin. Je les posai sur le lit avant d'aller prendre une douche. Un fois lavée, j'enfilai mes sous-vêtements en dentelle noire et je pensai alors que j'irai faire du shoping cette semaine. J'avais une addiction pour la lingerie. Même célibataire, je pensai qu'il fallait avant tout que je me fasse plaisir à moi-même. Je mis mon jean noir et une chemise bleu foncé au-dessus d'un débardeur blanc. Pas question d'arriver à mon rendez-vous pomponnée comme hier, il fallait qu'ils me prennent au sérieux. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon assez sommaire. Je vérifiai que j'avais mis tous les documents nécessaires pour ce matin dans mon sac à dos. J'enfilai mes Kickers noires, mis ma petite veste noire et attrapa mon sac avant de descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Deux tasses de thé plus tard, je sorti de l'hôtel pour aller à mon rendez-vous.

Il faisait beau en cette matinée de début mai et je voulais marcher. Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre un taxi puisque mon hôtel n'était qu'à 5 minutes à pieds du zoo.

.

Arrivé au zoo, j'appelai Sarah sur son portable. C'était avec elle que j'avais rendez-vous.

« Bonjour Sarah, c'est Chiara. Je suis arrivé devant l'entrée du parc. »

« Bonjour. Ok, j'arrive tout de suite ».

Nous nous connaissions depuis quelques années maintenant. Nous nous étions rencontrées lors d'une des réunions internationales regroupant certains parcs zoologiques. Nous avions vite sympathisé au point que chacune avait fait un stage de formation dans le zoo de l'autre afin de partager notre expérience.

Comme d'habitude, nous fûmes ravies de nous retrouver et nous parlâmes de notre passion commune : les félins.

Elle s'occupait du Studbook des tigres de Sibérie. Registre dans lequel figure chaque individu, identifié depuis sa naissance et permettant ainsi un meilleur suivi de cette espèce pour lutter efficacement contre son extinction.

Elle me présenta à ces collègues que je ne connaissais pas et je fus heureuse de retrouver des têtes familières parmi les autres. Je connaissais également John le vétérinaire qui était aussi le directeur du zoo.

.

Après avoir vérifié les papiers des tigres, nous allâmes manger au réfectoire du personnel. Nous discutâmes du transfert des animaux pour le zoo de Londres et du mien pour celui de Los Angeles. J'étais ravi que les deux derniers bébés tigres de Sibérie dont je m'occupai en France allaient venir ici. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, nous allèrent tout les trois (Sarah, John et moi) visitaient le parc. Ils voulaient me monter les derniers travaux depuis ma dernière visite.

Le Zoo de Londres est situé dans la partie nord de _Regent's Park_, au cœur de la ville. Ce Zoo a ouvert ses portes en avril 1828. Créé par La _Zoological Society of London_, il fut un des premiers zoos à but scientifique, son objectif étant de faciliter l'étude du règne animal et de la zoologie.

Tout au long de notre parcours, j'eu le plaisir de revoir « _Ellish »_ une des Girafes, l'aquarium, la maison des reptiles, « _Thug »_ un Hippopotame nain, « _Lumpur _» l'un des Tigres de Sumatra ou encore « _Mjukuu_ » un des Gorilles. J'adore ce zoo et j'étai encore une fois contente de voir les améliorations constante que l'équipe lui donnait.

Je fus obligé prendre congés de mes amis car ils avaient beaucoup de travail. Avant de partir, je promis de venir les voir pour qu'on passe une soirée ensemble avant mon départ.

.

Il était 16h00 et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il faisait tellement beau que j'eu envi d'aller me promener dans _les jardins de_ _Kensington_. J'empruntai _Maylebone Rd_ puis _Sussex Gardens_ pour arriver à destination. J'avais enlevé ma veste et mon pull qui avaient tout deux atterri dans mon sac à dos au cours de ma visite du zoo. Lunette de soleil sur le nez, j'allumai mon lecteur MP3 et mis les écouteurs pour entendre la voix de Caleb Followill chanter « _Use Somebody_ » des Kings of Leon.

.

J'arrivai sur _Bayswater Rd._ Il y avait un peu de monde. Les anglais profitaient du soleil. J'étais dans mes pensées quand un jeune homme me dépassa en vélo. Il était passé très près de moi et à une allure de dingue que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui crier _« espèce de co… »_ Mais je fus arrêté net dans mon élan de grossièreté.

Cet imbécile avait faillit renverser une jeune femme blonde et avait blessé son chien. Lui-même était affalé sur le sol après avoir fait un saut au-dessus de son vélo. Conscience professionnelle ou parce que je me moquai royalement de savoir si le mec était blessé (c'était de sa faute !), je me précipitai pour aider la jeune femme et son chien, un _West Highland White Terrier_.

.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Voilà…**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap… et si vous voulez la suite…**_

_**Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… le petit bouton vert….**_

_**Merci d'avoir eu la gentillesse de me lire…**_

_**Mélie**_


	4. Imprévu

_**Coucou !!**_

_**J'avoue que j'ai bien rigolée quand certaine d'entre vous m'ont demandé si Rob était sur ce foutu vélo !! Je pensai pourtant que mon indice était assez évident… Je vous taquine !!!**_

_**Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses !!**_

_**Je répète que **__**(même si vous vous en doutez ! lol) cette histoire n'est qu'une fiction...Rien de tout ceci n'est réel ou ne fait partie de la vie réelle de Robert Pattinson et de son entourage…idem pour ces amis ou les personnes qui travaillent avec lui…**_

_**Non, apparemment ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde, sinon je ne me répéterais pas…**_

_**Voilà…**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

.

.

**Chap 3 : imprévu**

**.**

Il ne me fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour réagir.

« Patty ! » Cria la jeune femme après son chien avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui venait de se relever pour de partir précipitamment et auquel elle lança « Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ! »

Elle n'était pas blessée mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de son chien même si le cycliste inconscient avait essayé de l'éviter.

J'avais arraché les écouteurs de mes oreilles et couru vers eux pour les aider.

« Vous allez bien ? » Lui demandai-je arrivée à côté d'elle.

« Oui merci. Mais je crois que ma chienne est blessée. »

Elle s'agenouilla près de celle-ci et lorsqu'elle essaya de la porter, la petite chienne émit un « Kaïe ! » informatif sur son état de santé.

« Je crois que vous avez raison mais il ne me semble pas que cela soit grave. »

« Oh Patty ! Je suis désolé ! » Elle était vraiment déboussolée et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Le nom de son chien me disait vaguement quelque chose….

.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'aborder des inconnus dans la rue mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire et prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Les gens passaient autour de nous en nous dévisageant mais personne ne s'arrêtait pour nous assister. Je pensai alors que si je n'avais pas eu mon élan de « bon Samaritain » aucune autre personne ne l'aurait eu !

« Ne vous en faite pas, je vais vous aider. » Lui proposais-je

« Comment ça ? » Me répondit-elle en me regardant d'un air étonné.

« Je suis biologiste et je connais très bien le vétérinaire du Zoo. Nous allons lui amener votre chienne et il va la soigner. »

Ma proposition eu l'effet que je souhaitai. Elle paru soulagée. Elle m'indiqua qu'elle avait garé sa voiture un peu plus loin et me proposa de la prendre pour arriver plus vite à destination. J'acceptai volontiers et elle réussit à prendre la petite chienne dans ces bras sans la faire crier cette fois-ci.

En marchant, je regardai cette jeune femme. Elle était légèrement plus grande que moi, mince, blonde aux cheveux longs ramenés en un léger chignon et avait les yeux clairs. Bleus ou gris je ne pu le définir. Elle était très belle. Je pensai qu'elle devait avoir approximativement le même âge que moi.

Nous rejoignîmes sa voiture, une Audi A3 noire. J'entendis le « bip » indiquant l'ouverture des portières et elle m'invita à monter. Elle était très nerveuse car elle du manœuvrer plusieurs fois pour sortir de sa place de parking.

« Saleté de voiture de location ! » Elle était tellement préoccupée par la santé de son chien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

« Calmez-vous, ça n'a pas l'air grave. Ne vous en faite pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Elle me regarda et me sourie légèrement ayant compris que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'angoisse plus que nécessaire.

Elle prit la direction du zoo.

J'appelai Sarah pour l'informer de la situation et lui demander de prévenir John car j'avais besoin de son aide. Arrivée devant l'entrée du parc, je vis qu'ils nous attendaient tout les deux.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite ! » Me lança John en riant et en s'avançant vers nous.

« Moi non plus ! Mais cette petite chienne à besoin de ton aide ! » Lui dis-je en lui montrant la jeune femme qui m'accompagnait et qui tenait sa chienne dans ces bras.

« Je savais que j'étais indispensable ! »- Il affichait un air malicieux et me fis un clin d'œil.

« Pff ! Tu parles ! »

« Bonjour… » Dit-il à l'intention de la jeune femme

« Bonjour… » Lui répondit-elle la voix tremblante

« Je m'appel John, je suis le vétérinaire du zoo. »

« Je m'appelle Victoria et voici ma chienne Patty. »

« Bonjour Patty.- Il lui fit une caresse sur la tête -. Allons voir ce qu'il t'arrive ! » Il nous demanda de le suivre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son cabinet.

.

Il examina très attentivement la petite chienne. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien de grave. Juste une légère foulure à une patte arrière et elle avait eu la trouille. John indiqua à Victoria qu'il devait mettre une petite attelle à Patty mais qu'en dehors de ça elle n'avait absolument rien de grave. Il lui donna un traitement médical pour quelques jours, posa l'attelle en question et indiqua à Victoria qu'en cas de problème elle pourrait de nouveau lui amener Patty.

Les soins terminés, nous prîmes congés de John. Il avait ausculté la petite chienne pendant 20 minutes et je le soupçonnai de l'avoir fait plus longtemps que nécessaire afin de rassurer sa propriétaire. Je le remerciai vivement de son aide et lui promis de lui payer un verre avant mon départ.

.

J'accompagnai Victoria à sa voiture. Elle était vraiment soulagée sur l'état de santé de Patty. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal ! Elle affichait maintenant un très beau sourire et cajolait sa chienne dans ses bras.

« Merci infiniment ! Je suis confuse je n'ai même pas pris le temps de vous demander comment vous vous appelez », Me dit-elle désolée.

« Chiara… » Lui répondis-je en souriant. « Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. »

« Comment puis-je vous remercier de votre gentillesse ? »

J'étais très surprise. L'entraide n'existait pas à Londres ?

« Mais c'est normal et je ne vous demande rien ! »

« Je veux absolument vous remercier ! Venez, je vous invite à boire le thé chez-moi ».

Voyant que j'hésitais à la suivre, elle insista.

« Je vous dois bien ça ! S'il vous plaît… Je n'aurai pas bonne conscience de vous laissez partir comme si de rien n'était ! »

Résignée, j'acceptai son invitation.

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture et je me laissai guider.

« Vous travaillez à Londres ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Non, je suis de passage pour cette semaine. »

« Vous avez un petit accent. Vous venez d'où exactement ? »

« De France et plus précisément de Paris. »

« Vous parlez très bien Anglais. »

« Merci. Je dois ça à ma mère, elle est professeur d'Anglais dans une université Parisienne et a fait une partie de ces études à Londres. »

Nous poursuivions notre discussion en route vers une destination qui m'était totalement inconnue. J'apprenais que Victoria n'habitait plus chez ses parents mais elle m'emmenait chez-eux car Patty leur appartenait. Elle n'avait pas travaillée aujourd'hui et était venu chercher la chienne pour une promenade.

.

Elle alluma le lecteur CD de sa voiture. La musique était douce et relaxante. Une voix d'homme suave chantait sur un air de guitare. Cette chanson m'entraîna dans mes pensés et je regardai par la fenêtre.

« Tu aimes ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Oui. Beaucoup. Mais je ne sais pas qui chante cette chanson pourtant il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. »

Ma réponse provoqua son rire mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que j'avais dis de drôle.

J'étais étonnée qu'elle me tutoie si facilement. Mais j'aimais bien. Je venais probablement de me faire une nouvelle amie à Londres.

« C'est mon frère. » Me dit-elle

« Il chante très bien. »

J'aimais beaucoup cette chanson. L'histoire d'un homme qui disait à celle qu'il aimait de sauver son âme et de ne pas l'aimer. Mais comme toutes les femmes amoureuses, elle ne voulait rien savoir. Ah…l'amour ! Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ne connais pas (et n'a pas forcément envie de les connaître !).

« Tu pourras lui dire, il est chez-nous en ce moment. »

Deux chansons passèrent pendant lesquelles Victoria me questionna sur mon planning de mes prochains jours à Londres. Nous arrivions dans un quartier résidentiel et elle se gara dans l'allée d'une des maisons.

.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et elle prit Patty dans ces bras avant de m'inviter à la suivre.

J'étais toute tremblante d'un coup. Je n'aimais pas allez des gens que je ne connaissais pas.

Elle sonna à la porte et une femme, également blonde mais plus âgée, l'ouvrit. Elle était âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année ou plus, je ne savais le dire tellement elle me paru pétillante. Elle regarda Victoria avec un air apeuré et interrogateur.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, tout va bien. Je vais t'expliquer. Je te présente ma nouvelle amie Chiara. C'est elle qui a sauvée Patty. »

« Chiara je te présente ma mère Clare. »

Sa mère me regarda avec un air à la fois surpris et reconnaissant avant de me remercier chaleureusement. Je remarquai la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille. Victoria était un peu plus grande que sa mère. Elles étaient blondes et avaient la même couleur des yeux – _bleu ou gris-bleu ? Je n'arrivai toujours pas à le savoir. J'avais l'air fade à côté avec mes yeux noisette_ – et une classe naturelle.

Elles m'invitèrent à entrer et m'emmenèrent dans le salon de leur maison.

La mère de Victoria pris Patty dans ces bras et la posa sur le canapé.

« Va chercher ton frère et ta sœur pour leur expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Patty. »

« Où es papa ? »

« Il est avec Lizzy » Lui indiqua sa mère.

« Vous voulez boire un thé ou un café ? » Me demanda-t-elle ensuite poliment.

« Un thé ira très bien, merci. »

Elle alla préparer le thé et j'entendis Victoria qui revenait accompagné. Elle expliquait l'accident et sa résolution aux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

« Chiara je te présente mon père Richard et ma sœur. »

« Bonjour, enchantée de faire votre connaissance » Me dit son père,

« Bonjour et surtout merci de ton aide. Je m'appelle Lizzy. »

« Bonjour. Enchantée également. »

Lizzy alla voir Patty et lui fit un bisou sur la tête.

« Alors ma puce… » Lui dit-elle avant de lui faire un câlin.

Les deux sœurs étaient presque des copies conforment tant la ressemblance était importante. Lizzy semblait un peu plus jeune que sa sœur et aussi un peu plus exubérante.

Victoria m'invita à m'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger où ses parents avaient tout installé pour que nous puissions prendre le thé tous ensemble.

« Où est ton frère ? » Lui demanda sa mère

« Il arrive, il est au téléphone avec Tom. »

.

Victoria avait répondu avec un air exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel accompagné d'un soupir qui me fit sourire. Visiblement son frère devait passer beaucoup de temps au téléphone.

Leur maison était lumineuse et très accueillante. Tout comme ces occupants.

Nous commençâmes à prendre le thé et je vis un piano installé dans le coin du salon. Il me fit penser au mien que j'avais étant plus jeune. Je me demandai alors si Nat' allait enfin prendre des leçons avec un professeur digne de ce nom alors que je lui avais laissé mon piano en partant. Je lui avais donné quelque leçon mais elle était loin d'être une virtuose et ce n'était pas non plus mon cas bien qu'elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge à propos de mon prétendu « talent » de pianiste.

Victoria et sa famille étaient très chaleureuses. Elle les informa que j'étais Française et ils me questionnèrent tour à tour sur mon pays d'origine et sur ma venue à Londres sans pour autant être indiscret. Je répondais aux questions du père de Victoria quand j'entendis quelqu'un descendre les escaliers.

« Maman ? » Demanda une voix masculine

« On est dans le salon ! » Répondit l'intéressée

Le frère de Victoria avait terminé sa conversation téléphonique.

Je me tournai instinctivement vers la porte du salon pour y voir le nouvel arrivant.

Il entra dans la pièce et croisa aussitôt mon regard. Il me fit un sourire resplendissant accompagné d'un « Bonjour » mélodieux.

Je le reconnu immédiatement. Surprise, je lui retournai un sourire moins captivant et ne pu répondre que « _non è vero, sogno »__**(1) **_en détournant le regard.

.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Voilà !**_

_**Donc voilà, la rencontre à eux lieu… reste à savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant…**_

_**Alors si vous voulez connaître la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…lol**_

_**(1) **____**(Ce n'est pas vrai, je rêve **__**en Italien).**_


	5. info

Je suis très touché par vos marques de sympathie vis-à-vis de moi.

Je n'ai pas abandonné mes fics, loin de là !

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas poster en ce moment.

Après moi, c'est mon papa qui est à l'hôpital… c'est très grave et je préfère m'occuper de lui

J'espère que vous comprendrez…

Je sais que j'aurais peut-être du vous prévenir avant mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela…

Merci de votre compréhension et encore une fois, je suis désolée…

Je vais essayé de ne pas trop vous faire attendre


	6. Vampire

_**Non, ce n'est pas un mirage !**_

_**Je reviens doucement mais sûrement…**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont apporté leur soutien au cours de ces derniers mois qui m'ont été très pénible.**_

_**Merci du fond du cœur !**_

_**Il n'y a rien de plus important que ceux que nous aimons et surtout nos parents.**_

_**Pour faire court : mon papa a subit un don d'organe et les choses ne se sont pas très bien passé au début… C'est pourquoi mon absence a été longue !**_

_**Il sait que j'écris ici et il a eu avant vous tout ce que j'ai écris… et il adore mes lemons ! C'est trop drôle !**_

_**Je répète que (même si vous vous en doutez ! lol) cette histoire n'est qu'une fiction...Rien de tout ceci n'est réel ou ne fait partie de la vie réelle de Robert Pattinson et de son entourage…idem pour ces amis ou les personnes qui travaillent avec lui…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chap 4 : vampire**

Il se planta devant moi et sa mère vint le rejoindre. Il passa son bras droit au-dessus de l'épaule de celle-ci mais il continua de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Rob, je te présente Chiara. Elle a sauvé Patty »

« Patty ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Il avait l'air inquiet et chercha la chienne en parcourant la pièce du regard. Dès qu'il l'aperçu, il se précipita pour la rejoindre.

« Vic', qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda-t-il à sa sœur

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Victoria avait rejoint son frère qui s'était agenouillé devant le canapé et caressait tendrement Patty. Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire et je vis qu'il me regardait alternativement avec la chienne.

Je souriais et baissai la tête tellement j'étai gêné. Je sentis que je m'empourprai quand Victoria idéalisa trop mon rôle de « sauveur » dans son récit et je ne pu m'empêchai de le lui faire remarquer.

« Mais si tu n'avais pas été là, Patty n'aurait pas eu de soins immédiatement et son état aurait sûrement était pire ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier… » Me dit Rob

Je restai stupéfaite deux secondes en réalisant ce qu'il venait de me dire.

_Rob Pattinson me remercier, moi ? Ça va pas la tête ! _

Le petit diablotin sur mon épaule avait bien une idée de remerciement mais celle-ci n'était pas catholique et encore moins prononçable à haute voix !

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'était la moindre des choses. »

J'avais réussi à marmonner cette réponse en puisant le peu de concentration qu'il me restait.

Il était déroutant et encore plus beau en réalité.

Il portait un jean noir et une chemise bleue à courtes manches dont il n'avait pas attaché les deux derniers boutons. Ce qui m'attira et m'emprisonna fut l'intensité de son regard. Ces yeux clairs, dont je ne pouvais en décrire la couleur avec précision, étaient plongés dans les miens. Les battements de mon cœur se mirent à ralentir à tel point que j'eu cru qu'ils allaient définitivement disparaître !

Mon portable se mit à sonner et la musique de « Sex on Fire » des Kings of Leon retenti dans toute la pièce.

Je ne savais pas immédiatement qui m'appelait mais je le remerciai mentalement de me sortir d'une situation que je trouvai gênante.

Rob me regarda avec un air à la fois surpris et amusé quand je décrochai mon portable.

« Chiara ? »

« Bonjour maman »

« Ma chérie, où es-tu ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas appelé depuis ton départ ! Tu vas bien ? »

J'écoutai le monologue de ma mère tout en sentant des regards braqués sur moi.

Je me souvenais que Rob savait parler un peu Français. Je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne ma discussion avec ma mère surtout si celle-ci venait à me faire perdre mon sang-froid par son attitude de protectrice psychotique à mon égard. Je décidai donc de parler en Italien pour essayer de la calmer.

_« Mia piccola mamma. Tu calmi ! Vado bene »_

Elle comprit que je n'étais pas seule et que je ne voulais pas que la ou les personnes présentes comprennent notre discussion. Elle poursuivit notre échange en Italien.

« _Chiara, mi sono preoccupato per te! Non lo hai chiamato da quando sei arrivato a Londra. Io avuto molto paura !__ »_

«_ Hai sempre paura per nulla. Tutto va bene!__ »_

«_ Dove sei?__ »_

« Sono in amici._ »_

« Parti quando per Los Angeles?_ »_

« Sabato a 16:00 e Sébastiano verranno a cercarlo il mio ad arrivato._ »_

« Chiamerai quando tu arriverai?_ »_

« Quando arriverei egli sarà 4 o 5:00 della mattina a Parigi. Lo chiamerei più tardi ad un'ora più adatta per te._ »_

« Promessa? _»_  
« Promessa! Devo andare mamma. Ti amo_»_

_*traduction* ( -Ma petite maman. Tu vas te calmer. Je vais bien._

_-Ma chérie, je me suis inquiété pour toi. Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis que tu es arrivé à Londres. J'ai eu très peur._

_- Tu as toujours peur pour rien. Tout va bien !_

_-Où es-tu ?_

_-Je suis chez des amis._

_- Tu pars quand pour Los Angeles ?_

_- Samedi à 16h00 et c'est Sébastien qui viendra me chercher à mon arrivé._

_-Tu m'appelleras quand tu arriveras ?_

_-Quand j'arriverais il sera 4 ou 5h00 du matin à Paris. Je t'appellerais plus tard à une heure plus convenable pour toi._

_-Promis ? _

_-Promis ! Je dois te laisser maman. Je t'aime)_

Je raccrochai et mis mon portable dans ma poche de jean. Je relevai la tête et vit que Victoria et sa famille me regardaient étonné.

« Excusez-moi. C'était ma maman. »

J'avais souri bêtement et affiché un air gêné.

« Tu parles Italien ? »

La question de Rob me désarçonna et je le regardai éberlué ce qui le fis sourire. Comment avait-il compris ? Mais surtout, qu'avait-il compris ?

« Ma maman est Italienne et elle m'a appris l'Italien dès ma naissance. Je ne savais pas que vous parliez Italien. »

Je le regardai avec un œil interrogateur.

Il parut surpris de ma réponse.

Il devait être nerveux car tout en se relevant il se passa la main dans les cheveux en baissant les yeux.

Je vis Victoria se lever pour libérer la chaise en face de moi où son frère s'installa ensuite. Il me regarda avec un air amusé.

« Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes Robert Pattinson. Je ne suis pas accro aux magasines people comme les filles de 15 ans mais je vais encore au cinéma. »

Ma remarque le fit rire et j'entendis Lizzy rire également à ma gauche.

Je tournai la tête pour m'apercevoir que toute sa famille regardait notre échange avec amusement et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de me retourner vers lui à nouveau.

« Je suis allé en Italie au début du mois pour tourner la fin de New Moon. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre l'Italien mais je peux reconnaître le dialecte. J'ai pu m'apercevoir en effet que tu n'avais plus 15 ans. »

_Hein ? Il veut dire quoi par là ? Je ne suis pas si vieille ! J'ai quoi ? 5ans de plus que_ _lui !_

Je le regardai avec un air qui voulait dire « ha bon ? » et je souriais en secouant légèrement la tête.

Il se joignit à mon rire et sa famille fit de même.

Si je n'avais pas 15 ans, j'étais toutefois très embarrassée je sentais l'incandescence se propager sur mes pommettes.

J'avais instinctivement croisé les bras et remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille gauche. Je n'arrivais plus à le regarder.

J'observai Victoria avec un air qui voulait dire « je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu rigolais dans la voiture ». Ayant compris ce que je pensais, elle se mit à rire.

Sa mère alluma la lumière du salon et je m'aperçu que la nuit tombait. Je regardai ma montre pour vérifier l'heure. Il était près de 21h30. Il fallait que je rentre à mon hôtel. Je ne voulais pas abuser de la gentillesse de Victoria et de sa famille.

« Oh ! Il est déjà tard. Je suis désolé mais je dois partir. »

« Je te raccompagne… » Me proposa Victoria

« Merci… »

« Tu es à l'hôtel ? »

« Oui, je suis au _Mélia White House _près du zoo… »

« Je connais cet hôtel… »

Je remerciais ses parents et convenu avec Lizzy d'aller, avec sa sœur et elle, faire du shopping le lendemain.

Je me tournais vers Rob et lui dit un « Au revoir » avec un petit sourire.

Il me salua à son tour avec un sourire tout aussi timide que le mien.

Il était aussi charmant que je l'avais imaginé et encore plus beau que sur toutes les photos de lui qui ne lui rendaient pas justice tant elles étaient loin de la réalité.

Victoria et Lizzy me ramenèrent à l'hôtel. En chemin nous fixâmes le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous pour notre « expédition » de shoping. Nous échangeâmes nos numéros de portable pour faciliter la tâche de nos retrouvailles du lendemain.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai et aller me faire couler un bain. L'eau chaude me relaxa et je me remémorai ma journée.

_Une journée mémorable sans aucun doute !_

J'avais rencontré Rob Pattinson, l'acteur anglais le plus en vu du moment et aussi le plus charismatique.

J'avais sympathisé avec ses sœurs et nous allions faire du shopping ensemble le lendemain.

C'était complètement dingue !

Je riais et m'enfonça dans mon bain pour me prélasser.

20 minutes plus tard je sentais enfin les bienfaits apaisant de la lavande contenu dans le bain moussant. Je me détendais en chantant « _Shadow of the Day_ » de Linkin Park tout en jouant avec mes cheveux quand j'entendis mon portable m'informer que j'avais reçu un message.

Ma curiosité l'emporta (je pensai que ma mère avais oublié de me dire quelque chose et si je ne lui répondais pas immédiatement cela risquait de prendre des proportions dramatiques !).

Je terminai de me laver rapidement et sorti de la baignoire.

J'enfilai mon peignoir en vitesse et me séchai les cheveux sommairement avant de chercher mon portable dans ma poche de jean.

Assise sur le lit, j'entamai la lecture du SMS d'un numéro inconnu….

Je lu « Tu es plus jolie qu'une fille de 15 ans ». Il n'y avait pas de signature….

Tétanisée par ma surprise, je dus relire le message 5 fois de suite.

Je me fis la réflexion que ma première pensée était impossible et je me demandai pourtant laquelle de ces sœurs lui avait donnée mon numéro.

Convaincu que je délirai, je reposai mon portable sur le lit et je ris en retournant dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les cheveux. Je décidai de me faire une tresse pour qu'ils soient légèrement bouclés le lendemain.

Mon estomac me rappela à son bon souvenir pour me faire remarquer que je n'avais rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. Malgré l'heure tardive, j'appelai encore une fois le service de chambre pour leur commander une pizza.

Assise en tailleur sur le lit et dégustant une part de pizza, j'allumai la télévision pour me tenir compagnie. Je zappai avant de tomber sur « l'anneau sacré » film dans lequel joue Rob Pattinson.

_Décidément c'était ma journée Pattinson !_

Le film était déjà commencé et lorsque son personnage embrassa une jeune femme prénommée « Léna », j'eu soudainement une envie irrésistible de répondre au SMS que j'avais reçu ½ heure avant…

J'en riais d'avance et écrivis « n'importe quoi » en guise de réponse avant de l'envoyer.

Je le regrettais aussitôt en pensant que j'étais une imbécile et que j'allais probablement me faire charrier pas ces sœurs le lendemain…

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé… **_

_**A très bientôt !**_

_**Mélie**_


	7. Rob

_**Merci pour celles qui me soutiennent encore. **_

_**Je vous mets ce chap que j'aime beaucoup car j'ai créé une belle complicité entre Rob et sa sœur Lizy… Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si éloigné de la réalité que ça… lol**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chap 5 :*Rob***

**PV Rob****….. (^o^)**

Mes sœurs venaient de partir pour ramener leur nouvelle amie à son hôtel.

J'étais avec mes parents dans le salon. Mon père était assis dans un des fauteuils près du canapé devant lequel je m'étai agenouillé pour pouvoir caresser Patty. Ma mère s'afférait à préparer la table pour le dîner.

« Chiara est une jeune femme charmante… » Dit ma mère

« Oui, elle est très gentille… » Renchérit mon père

J'acquiesçai d'un geste de la tête.

« Je crois qu'elle plaît beaucoup à Lizzy… »

« Elle a été très sympa d'aider Victoria et Patty. Peu de gens l'auraient fait ! » Leur signalais-je

« Tu as raison fiston ! » Acquiesça mon père.

Je caressai Patty en rêvassant.

Chiara avait été charmante. Oui…elle était vraiment charmante.

Je repensai à ces yeux noisette et à son sourire. Elle avait été gênée d'être en ma présence.

_Pff ! Quasiment toutes les filles réagissent comme ça maintenant face à moi…N'importe quoi ! _

Elle avait été réservée, presque timide. D'une timidité parfois maladive, ce n'était pas moi qui allais la blâmer !

Elle ne m'avait absolument pas posé de questions sur ma notoriété. Ce qui me plu énormément.

Pas autant que le souvenir de ces yeux plongés dans les miens sans hésitation…

_Rob ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne vas jamais la revoir !_

Ma mère me tira de mes rêves en nous demandant ce que nous voulions dîner.

« Hein ?... Je ne sais pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux. » Lui répondis-je encore abruti par mes pensées

« Ok. Je vais faire des pâtes ! On va rester dans l'ambiance et faire en quelque sorte honneur à Chiara… » Me répondit-elle

Je me levai et montai dans ma chambre au premier étage.

En montant, je repensai aux dernières paroles de ma mère. L'Italie…Chiara était Italienne de par sa mère. Cela se voyait un peu : dans ces yeux, dans la couleur de ces cheveux, dans la couleur de sa peau légèrement mate et dans son magnifique sourire…

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis cinglé ! Je viens juste de la voir pour la première fois ce soir ! Bon, fini les conneries ! Au boulot !_

J'entrai dans ma chambre, allumai la lumière et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je pris le livre d' « Eclipse » que j'avais posé sur mon bureau et m'allongeai sur mon lit.

Bien que je l'aie déjà lu, il fallait que je le relise une seconde fois. J'allais en profiter pour faire des annotations concernant le personnage d'Edward Cullen que j'allai bientôt interpréter pour la 3ème fois.

Je pris le carnet de note et le stylo que j'avais laissé sur le sol quelques heures plus tôt.

Je repris le passage du livre où je m'étais arrêté et relu mes dernières annotations.

J'entendis Lizzy rentrer à la maison. Victoria l'avait sans doute déposée avant de rentre chez-elle. Aussitôt je me rappelai pourquoi elles étaient sorties et repensai à Chiara…mes pensées furent de courte durée car ma sœur entrant à grands fracas dans ma chambre.

_Bon, finalement, je continuerais de travailler plus tard !_

« Alors ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec une expression à la fois mielleuse et scrutatrice.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Comment tu la trouves Chiara ? »

« Elle est charmante. Je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler plus sur le sujet avec ma sœur. Je pressentais qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête… »

« 'Charmante' hein ? Tu sais qu'on la revoit demain avec Vic' et j'ai son numéro de téléphone si tu veux…. » Me taquina-t-elle.

« Tu vas te calmer et arrêter de dire des bêtises Lizzy ! »

« Mais tu ne la trouves pas mignonne ? »

Ma sœur avait le dont de me soutirer les vers du nez et de m'exaspérer si facilement que j'abandonnai la bataille la plupart du temps.

« Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête… mais je t'arrête tout de suite ! »

« Pourquoi ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? Allez p'tit frère… » Me demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie

« Chiara est très jolie… »

« Je le savais ! » S'exclama-t-elle euphorique

« Tu savais quoi ? »

« Je savais qu'elle te plairait dès que je l'ai vu ! »

Elle était visiblement ravie et je ne pu retenir un sourire en secouant légèrement la tête. J'adorai mes sœurs. Vic' était plus sérieuse et plus réservée que Lizzy. Cette dernière est insouciante et plus extravertie. Plus que moi aussi d'ailleurs.

« Tu vas te calmer ! » Lui ordonnais-je

Son ardeur fut stoppée par notre mère qui nous appela pour le dîner.

A table, ma famille relança la conversation sur Chiara. Visiblement, elle avait plu à toute ma famille…

« Elle lui plaît beaucoup ! » Lança Lizzy à ma mère qui me regarda immédiatement avec un immense sourire

« Tais-toi ! » Criais-je

« Il a bon goût mon fils ! Il tient ça de son père ! » Répliqua celui-ci.

Je vis ma mère lui faire un clin d'œil avec un magnifique sourire.

J'adorai la complicité qu'ils avaient tout les deux.

Quelque part, je les enviai. Ils étaient heureux et partageaient chaque jour de leur existence avec l'amour de leur vie.

En ce qui me concernait, c'était le calme plat ! Les journaux people m'inventaient sans arrêts des liaisons avec des actrices, des mannequins ou des starlettes que pour la plupart je ne connaissais même pas !

L'image de mes parents était celle que je me faisais du couple idéal. Je n'envisageai pas de me trouver une petite amie dans le showbiz. A vrai dire je ne prévoyais pas dans en avoir une pour l'instant. Pas dans la folie qui m'entourait actuellement.

J'étais la nouvelle idole des jeunes filles de 15 ans et les jeunes femmes m'avaient catalogué au rang de sex-symbol (ce que je n'arrivai pas à croire car ce n'est pas l'image que le miroir me renvoyait chaque matin !).

Certains fans poussaient leur admiration à un point obsessionnel pour le plus grand bonheur des journaux people et des paparazzis en tout genre. Même si j'étais poursuivi où que j'aille, il fallait que j'assume mon choix de vie. C'était là le seul mauvais côté de la célébrité. Cela durerai jusqu'à ce qu'un autre acteur de mon genre envoûte la gente féminine à son tour.

En attendant, je profitai de chaque jour comme il venait. J'étais prudent et je restai sur mes gardes lors de mes déplacements et ce quel qu'ils soient !

J'avais fortement conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Mais par-dessus tout, j'avais la chance d'avoir mes amis et ma famille qui m'entouraient et me soutenaient.

A la fin du repas, j'aidai ma mère à débarrasser la table et à mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle. J'embrassai mes parents et remontai dans ma chambre pour reprendre mon travail là où je l'avais abandonné.

Hélas ! C'était sans compter sur les assauts de Lizzy !

Elle entra dans ma chambre sans refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur mon lit où j'étai allongé et je du me déplaçai pour éviter qu'elle ne s'assoit sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » Lui demandais-je

Elle avait l'ai triste.

« Tu vas me manquer. Tu me manques toujours d'ailleurs. » Me dit-elle penaude.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ! » Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. « Mais je ne suis pas encore parti ! De toute façon tu m'as promis de venir me voir bientôt ! »

« Oui, je sais… »

« Vendredi je ne fais rien, tu voudras passer la journée avec moi ? »

« Tu m'aideras à trouver les accords pour ma nouvelle chanson ? » L'idée de cette journée lui redonna le sourire.

« Sans problème ! On fera tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et nous rîmes aux éclats.

« T'as pas envie de l'appeler ? » Me demanda-t-elle soudainement

« Qui ça ? » J'étais surpris, je ne voyais pas de qui elle me parlait.

« De Chiara idiot ! »

_Elle remet ça sur le tapis ! _

« Arrête ! »

« Il faut que tu en profites tant que tu es encore ici ! Passe-moi ton portable. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Si tu n'as pas de courage, je vais le faire à ta place ! »

Je me souvenais que j'avais posé mon téléphone sur mon bureau et je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Lizzy suivit mon regard et se leva brusquement pour s'en emparer avant moi.

J'essayai de la retenir mais c'était peine perdue !

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et je me retrouvai à taper contre la porte verrouillée pour lui réclamer l'objet volé.

Elle sorti 2 minutes plus tard avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« Voilà c'est fait ! » Me dit-elle en me rendant mon portable

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Lui demandais-je énervé

« Je lui ai envoyé un petit message de ta part… »

Sur ces derniers mots, la traîtresse me rendit mon portable et partit dans sa chambre. Je restai figé debout dans le couloir comme un idiot.

Je me ressaisi en essayant d'oublier le tour que ma sœur venait de me jouer et je retournai enfin travailler.

J'étais très concentré quand mon portable sonna pour me signaler que j'avais reçu un message.

J'attrapais mon portable que j'avais reposé sur mon bureau. Le numéro de mon correspondant m'était inconnu.

Je lu un simple message qui m'apparut être une réponse.

_**« N'importe quoi ». **_

Chiara avait répondu au message de ma sœur… Un sentiment de joie mélangé à du désarroi m'envahit. Qu'est-ce que cette peste de Lizzy lui avait envoyé ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, cette dernière vint une nouvelle fois m'interrompre. Visiblement elle avait entendu les bips de mon portable et avait compris que j'avais reçu un message.

« Elle t'a répondue ? » Me demanda-t-elle réjouie en se précipitant vers moi pour lire le message.

« Fiche le camp d'ici ! »

« Allez, tu peux bien me le dire, non ? » Elle me regardait avec une expression de martyre.

« Non ! Tu me fais déjà assez passer comme ça pour un idiot ! » Lui répliquais-je en faisant semblant de m'emporter.

« C'est pas grave, elle me le dira demain ! » Elle affichait une expression radieuse.

Lizzy était adorable et son engouement pour Chiara me fit rire. Elles allaient sans aucun doute devenir de grandes amies même si Chiara ne restait pas à Londres.

« T'es là demain soir ? » Me dit-elle

« Non. Demain soir Bobby fait son concert au « Barfly Club » de Camden. »

« Je peux venir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Super ! J'amènerai Chiara…. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom et s'éclipsa enfin de ma chambre en refermant la porte.

Je poussai un soupir de résignation. Lizzy était très perspicace et surtout très acharné quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle n'allait pas renoncer si facilement !

Je me rallongeai sur mon lit prêt à reprendre là où j'avais été interrompu. Tout à coup, le fait de revoir Chiara le lendemain m'enthousiasma et me fit sourire.

Mais qu'allais-t-elle penser de moi après le SMS que j'étais supposé lui avoir envoyé ?

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et je doutai fortement que cela eu un quelconque rapport avec le passage du livre où il était question que mon personnage essayait de convaincre l'amour de sa vie de partir en voyage pour voir sa mère…


	8. Shopping

_**Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre que je vais faire… j'ai écris 314 pages pour le moment et nous en sommes encore loin !**_

_**Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais poster plus rapidement, surtout si vous voulez la suite des autres fictions qui sont déjà en ligne et connaître celles que j'ai commencé à écrire quand je m'occupais de mon papa….**_

**.**

_**Bisous à toutes !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chap 6 : Shopping**

_**PV Chiara :**_

Je me levai lentement et me frottai les yeux encore retissant à l'idée de s'ouvrir.

Il était 7h30.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Victoria et sa sœur à 11h00 sur _Régent Street_.

.

Nous nous appellerions pour savoir où nous retrouver exactement. Je n'étais donc pas pressé et j'eu l'idée d'aller faire un footing.

Je pris une douche rapide sans me laver les cheveux et me prépara pour aller courir.

.

Il faisait très beau. J'avais enfilé un pantacourt de sport noir et un débardeur dos nageur couleur anthracite.

Arrivée en bas de l'hôtel, j'attachai mon lecteur MP3 à ma taille et mis les écouteurs. Je me mis à courir sur « _I Love Rock 'n Roll_ » de Joan Jett et écoutai l'album du même nom au fur et à mesure de l'avancé de ma course. Ecouter du Rock me donnait du baume au cœur pour tenir plus longtemps.

.

A la fin de la quatrième chanson, je me souvenais que Kristen Stewart, l'actrice qui partageait l'affiche des films de la saga Twilight avec Rob Pattinson, avait interprété son rôle au cinéma. Je me demandai si le film était déjà sorti, j'avais envi de le voir.

.

Cette pensée en amena une autre : qu'avait pensé Rob de ma réponse à son SMS d'hier soir ? Je ne pouvais pas avoir de doute. J'avais le numéro de ces soeurs et l'apparition du numéro en option sur mon portable. Là, le SMS était apparu en « numéro inconnu » (donc ce n'était pas ces soeurs) et le sujet abordé m'avait déjà embarrassé chez-lui.

Je riais de ma bêtise. J'étais entrain de me faire des films !

.

Au bout d'une heure de jogging, je retournai à l'hôtel pour reprendre une douche.

.

Dans la lune, je me brossai les dents pendant au moins 5 minutes en pensant à Rob.

Je m'insultai d'idiote en recouvrant mes esprits.

.

J'enfilai mon jean noir et un top dos nageur en crochet écru qui m'arrivait au-dessus du nombril. Je décidai de garder mes cheveux attachés en tresse pour la journée mais je fus obligé de la refaire car quelques mèches s'étaient rebellées pendant la nuit. J'avais arrangé ma coiffure pour pouvoir aller courir mais maintenant cela n'était plus suffisant !

.

Bien qu'il fût trop tard pour prendre un petit déjeuner, j'avais le temps de prendre un thé avant d'aller rejoindre les filles. Je mis mes Kickers, attrapai ma veste et mon sac avant de descendre au salon-bar de l'hôtel pour y boire finalement deux thés à la suite.

.

Retrouver Victoria et Lizzy fut assez simple.

Lizzy m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'elles venaient me chercher directement à mon hôtel. En descendant les rejoindre, je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander laquelle des deux était au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille après mon départ. Je souriais encore à la stupidité de ma pensée quand j'arrivai près d'elles.

.

« Bonjour Chiara ! » Me dis Lizzy qui était debout hors de la voiture de sa soeur et qui m'attendait appuyé contre la portière.

Elle s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue ce qui me surprit.

« Bonjour Lizzy »

« Prête pour une journée de shoping ? » Me demanda-t-elle en riant

« Allons-y ! »

.

Nous montâmes en voiture. Victoria me salua et me fit un très beau sourire qui me rappela celui de son frère. Il fallait d'ailleurs que j'arrête d'y penser !

.

Je me fis la réflexion _« Chiara t'es malade ! Arrête tes conneries ! De toute façon tu ne va jamais le revoir alors réveilles-toi ! Andouille ! »._

Je ne suis qu'une fille insignifiante et qui plus est, plus vieille que lui.

.

Victoria s'aperçu que j'étais dans la lune et me demanda si tout aller bien.

.

« Oui, tout va bien. Merci. »

« Nous allons t'emmener sur Oxford Street et ensuite sur Regent Street. Rien de mieux pour faire du shopping » Dit Lizzy.

« En route ! » M'écriais-je

.

Nous rigolions encore toute les trois lorsque Victoria gara sa voiture.

Nous étions près d'Oxford Street et nous commencions notre tournée des magasins.

.

Les deux soeurs m'emmenèrent partout. Des magasins de chaussures en passant par les magasins de vêtements et pour mon plus grand embarras même dans les magasins de lingerie.

Je ne pu résister à la tentation d'un petit ensemble avec shorty en dentelle bleu foncé.

Ma confusion fit rire Victoria et étonna Lizzy qui me lança « Il est très jolie cet ensemble » suivi d'un « Quoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on est entre fille ».

Elle m'adressa ensuite un clin d'oeil complice avant d'aller elle-même dans une cabine d'essayage.

Je cédai et la suivie pour aller essayer l'ensemble en question.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortais magasin avec un petit paquet contenant ma nouvelle lingerie emballée dans du papier de soie.

.

A cet instant, Victoria nous proposa d'aller manger un morceau.

Lizzy et moi option pour un repas sur le pouce mais Victoria n'étaient pas tenté par les hamburgers.

« Tu es vraiment comme ton frère ! » Lança cette dernière

« Je te rappelle que c'est aussi le tien ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire face à la réponse de Lizzy et je ne pu m'empêcher de me joindre à elles.

.

Elles étaient très complices et adorables. Qui plus est, elles étaient d'une gentillesse incroyable avec moi ce dont je n'en revenais toujours pas !

J'étais une petite Française insignifiante et je faisais du shopping à Londres… avec les deux soeurs de Rob Pattinson. La situation était vraiment irréelle !

.

Finalement, Lizzy fut assez convaincante pour que nous allions manger un hamburger.

Une fois notre déjeuner avalé, nous continuâmes notre parcours de « fashion victim ».

.

Cette fois, je craquais sur une jupe en soie noire qui m'arrivait à hauteur des genoux légèrement fendue sur le côté droit et qui avait une petite broderie blanche sur le devant représentant des fleurs de cerisiers.

J'avais l'impression de rejouer « Pretty woman » car Victoria était de connivence avec sa sœur pour m'aider à trouver un haut qui accompagnerait cette jupe.

.

Lizzy recherchait quelque chose de blanc mais Victoria voulait me trouver quelque chose de noire car je lui avais dit que c'était ma couleur préférée.

.

Ce fut Victoria qui trouva mon bonheur en premier. Elle me dénicha un petit bustier noir en soie et velours dont le dos était fait de croisillon de lacets en velours laissant apparaître mon dos nu.

.

J'essayai le bustier avec la jupe et je demandai l'avis des filles.

« Tu es magnifique comme ça ! » Me lança Victoria

« Merci, c'est très gentil. » Lui répondis-je en me tournant de gauche à droite pour m'observer dans le miroir en face de moi.

Je n'étais pas aussi convaincu qu'elle car même avec la plus belle robe du monde je me trouverai insignifiante.

.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il te fallait pour ce soir… » Me dit à son tour Lizzy.

.

Je me retournai immédiatement vers elle ayant l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode quelque part.

« Pour ce soir ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne lui a pas dis ? » Demanda Victoria

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! »

« Me dire quoi ? » Demandais-je en les regardant tour à tour.

« Ce soir on sort ensemble. Si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sûr… » Me répondit Victoria

.

L'idée de passer la soirée avec elles me faisait plaisir à l'avance tant je m'amusai bien en leur compagnie.

« D'accord, nous allons où ? »

« Nous allons t'emmener au « Barfly Club » à Camden. C'est un bar super sympa où il y a des petits concerts… » Me dit Victoria

« Et où on peut aussi danser ! » S'emporta Lizzy visiblement ravi à l'idée de m'y emmener

« Tu crois je devrais mettre cet ensemble pour sortir ? » La sollicitais-je

« Oh oui ! T'es sensationnelle là-dedans ! »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je à Victoria

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Quand elle a une idée derrière la tête… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase ce qui ne me laissa guère plus avancé sur sa remarque.

.

Notre journée de Shopping s'achevait et les filles me déposèrent à l'hôtel pour que je puisse me changer avant de sortir. Elles allèrent faire de même de leur côté en attendant.

.

Il était 21h30 lorsqu'elles vinrent me chercher.

.

J'avais pris une douche et je mettais rasé les jambes. (Chose indispensable si je ne voulais pas passer pour un ours !)

J'attachai mes cheveux en un léger chignon laissant pendre quelques mèches par-ci par-là. Comme je l'avais prévu, ils étaient légèrement bouclés et cela donnait un côté romantique à ma coiffure. Je me maquillai très légèrement et mis l'ensemble que je mettais acheté dans la journée (après tout, pourquoi pas ?).

Heureusement, ma petite veste noire suivait impeccablement avec le reste !

.

Lizzy me téléphona pour m'indiquer qu'elle et sa sœur m'attendaient en bas de l'hôtel.

J'enfilais mes escarpins et pris mon sac avant de les rejoindre.

.

Victoria avait revêtue une robe noire et Lizzy une jupe grise avec un top bleu-vert très pâle. Elles étaient accompagnées d'un homme que Victoria me présenta comme étant son fiancé.

Il avait à peu près notre âge et beaucoup de charme.

Victoria démarra et son fiancé entama la discussion.

« Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance… » Me dit-il

« Moi de même… »

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! »

« Je suis sûre qu'elles ont tout exagérés ! »

« Tu n'es pas « Wonder Woman » ? » Me demanda-t-il en riant

« Non, désolé ! Je n'ai pas cette prétention… »

Nous rîmes tout les quatre et continuions de discuter.

.

Nous arrivâmes au Club assez rapidement. La bonne entente qu'il y avait dans la voiture m'avait fait perdre le fil du temps.

Lizzy m'attrapa par le bras.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà arrivé ! » Lança-t-elle réjouie à sa sœur qui était derrière-nous main dans la main avec son amoureux.

« De qui tu parles ? » Lui demandais-je

« De mon frère ! Ce soir c'est le concert d'un de ces meilleurs potes : Bobby Long ! »

« Oh ! »

Je m'arrêtai nette, figé dans mon élan par la surprise.

.

Ainsi donc, voilà pourquoi elle voulait que je mette ma nouvelle tenue ce soir…. Mais pourquoi ? J'eu un million de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête et elle paru amusé de ma réaction.

« Tu n'as pas la trouille ? Tu connais déjà mon frère ! Tu verras, on va s'éclater ! »

Elle était euphorique.

.

Elle m'entraîna dans le club avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Je la soupçonnai d'avoir donné mon numéro de portable à son frère…maintenant j'allai devoir l'affronter. Je n'étais pas rassuré…

.

La salle était très grande. Des tables étaient réparties aux bords et sur le côté d'une scène placée au fond de celle-ci. Au milieu, il y avait une piste de danse où se trémousser plusieurs clients sur de la musique Rock.

.

Lizzy fit un signe à ces amis qu'elle avait aperçus au loin et m'entraîna au fond de la salle en me tenant par le bras gauche.

« Viens, c'est par là ! »

« Je te suis… »

.

Nous arrivâmes à hauteur d'une longue table juste à côté de la scène où plusieurs personnes étaient assises.

« Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente Chiara… »

.

Je senti immédiatement tout les regards se braquer sur moi et je souriais en répondant un petit « bonsoir » timide.

Ces amis me saluèrent tous chaleureusement lorsque Lizzy me les présenta un par un.

.

« Où est Rob ? » Demanda Lizzy

« Il arrive, il est sorti fumer une cigarette avec Tom et Sam… » Lui répondis le jeune homme qui m'avait était présenté comme le héros de la soirée : Bobby Long.

Un très beau jeune homme, grand, mince, aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux marron.

.

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, Lizzy s'écria :

« Tom ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

« Salut Lizzy ! » Lui dit-il avant de s'avancer vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue

« Tom, je voudrais te présenter ma nouvelle amie Chiara… »

« Bonsoir, je m'appel Tom… »

« Sturridge… Bonsoir « Répondis-je en souriant.

.

Il ria et acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Il avait été amusé de ma réponse.

Il était charmant et bien plus séduisant qu'en photo lui aussi…

« Tu vois, ta réputation te précède ! » Lança un autre jeune homme derrière lui.

« Bonsoir Chiara, je m'appelle Sam… »

« Bonsoir Sam... » (Bradley Ndrl)

Décidément, j'étais entouré de géant ! Et de musiciens…

.

La situation était très insolite mais ils avaient tous l'air très sympathique.

« Ah, te voilà enfin toi ! » Lança Lizzy dans mon dos.

.

Guidé à nouveau par un reflex, je me retournai et me retrouva face à face avec son frère.

.

Rob me regarda droit dans les yeux et me fit un sourire somptueux. Il s'avança vers moi et je vis qu'il me contempla de la tête aux pieds un bref instant.

Je lui rendis son sourire tout en profitant également pour le contempler à mon tour. Il avait un jean et un tee-shirt noir à col en V qui lui moulait le torse à la perfection.

.

« Bonsoir Chiara… »

« Bonsoir… »

.

Il se souvenait de mon prénom… et je remontai sur mon petit nuage…


	9. Présentations

_**Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction, histoire que je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire pour rien…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**

* * *

**

**Chap 7 : présentations.**

_**Chiara PV :**_

Rob s'approcha de moi. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer deux fois plus vite à chacun de ces pas. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur la banquette contre le mur et s'installa à ma gauche tandis que Tom était à ma droite entre Lizzy et moi.

Savoir que Rob se trouvait si près de moi ne m'aider absolument pas à me concentrer sur autre chose.

.

« Que veux-tu boire ? » Me demanda Sam assis en face de moi

« Je ne sais pas trop… Une bière… » Lui répondis-je

.

La serveuse vint prendre notre commande. Le club était bondé et l'ambiance y était chaleureuse.

« Alors, tu viens d'où comme ça ? » Me demanda Tom

.

Je me tournais vers lui, surprise de son intérêt pour moi.

Il me fit un très grand sourire et me regardait droit dans les yeux avec un air emplie de curiosité.

J'eu soudainement l'impression que j'allais faire de la concurrence à Bobby vu que toute la table attendait ma réponse.

.

« Elle est Française ! » Répondit Lizzy

« Tu viens d'où exactement ? » Me demanda-t il à nouveau

« De Paris ! » Déclara Lizzy en ayant encore répondu pour moi.

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? » Me demanda-t-il en regardant Lizzy droit dans les yeux pour y attendre la réponse.

« Oups ! ça je ne sais pas…. « Dit-elle en haussant les épaules

.

Nous rîmes tous face à sa dérobade.

.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma sœur n'est pas aussi folle qu'elle en a l'air… »

Surprise, je tournai la tête vers Rob et lui souris pour ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Sa voix avait résonné d'une façon mélodieuse tant il s'était adressé à moi avec douceur.

Il me rendit mon sourire en osant à peine me regarder. Il était visiblement tout aussi gêné que moi et nous détournions la tête simultanément.

.

« Je suis biologiste… » Affirmais-je à l'attention de tous

.

Cela dû intéresser Rob car il se retourna légèrement vers moi.

Sentant qu'il m'observait, je fermai les yeux pour éviter de le regarder à nouveau. La tentation était presque insupportable et je serai les poings pour rester concentré sans laisser mes idées lubriques m'envahir complètement.

« Tu travailles dans un labo ? » Me demanda Sam

.

J'accueilli sa question comme une délivrance et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Finalement, je n'allais pas me consumer sur place…

« Non, je travaille dans un Zoo. Enfin, travaillais… »

« Comment ça travaillait ? » Me demanda à son tour Bobby assis en face de Rob.

« Je travaillais dans un zoo près de Paris… »

« Tu ne vas pas y retourner ? » Me questionna Victoria

« Non, je ne rentre pas en France… »

« Tu vas rester à Londres ! » S'enthousiasma Lizzy.

« Non plus, je vais partir travailler au zoo de Los Angeles. Je ne suis venu à Londres que pour assurer le transfert de certains de mes protégés qui vont arriver ici le mois prochain… »

« Tes protégés ? » M'interrogea Rob.

.

_Pitié faite qu'il n'entende pas mon cœur s'affoler à chacune de ces paroles ! Chiara bon Dieu ! Arrête ! Oh et puis zut ! _

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je me tournai vers lui.

.

« Deux bébés tigres de 6 mois, lui répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Je les ai élevés depuis leur naissance. Leur mère ne voulait pas d'eux. »

Le regarder dans les yeux était plus difficiles que je ne l'aurais imaginé tant son regard était captivant. Je détournai ma vue vers la serveuse qui nous apportait enfin nos boissons.

.

Visiblement, mon travail allait être un sujet de discussion intéressant pour eux.

Sam me tendit ma bière et je l'en remerciai.

Je bu une gorgée plus dans l'espoir de faire partir la boule que j'avais au fond de la gorge que pour étancher ma soif.

.

« Tu travailles avec des tigres ? » S'écria Lizzy vraisemblablement stupéfaite.

« Ne sois pas étonnée ! Tu sais bien où elle m'a emmené pour soigner Patty ! » Répliqua Victoria

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Patty ? » Demanda Tom avant que Victoria ne raconte devant toute la tablée à quel point j'avais été héroïque et que je ne réplique encore une fois qu'elle exagérait.

.

Nous rîmes une nouvelle fois tous ensemble.

Si je trouvai déjà que Rob et sa famille étaient très chaleureux et très gentils, il en fut de même pour l'appréciation que j'avais de ses amis.

.

Nous discutâmes des animaux dont je mettais occupés dans mon précédent poste.

Je vis Sam hausser les sourcils et regarder Rob quand je lui répondis que je m'occupais essentiellement des félins mais que j'avais aussi de l'expérience pour d'autres espèces.

.

« Tu as déjà travaillais avec primates ? » Me demanda le fiancé de Victoria

« Oui, avec des gorilles, des chimpanzés ou .encore des Gibbons. J'ai aussi travaillé avec des girafes, des éléphants, des serpents et tout ce que l'on trouve en général dans un parc zoologique… »

J'entendis un sifflement admiratif de la part de Tom et Bobby affichait un air qui voulait dire « Woaou ».

J'étais curieuse de voir la réaction de Rob et je me retournai vers lui. Il me regardait avec un air admiratif.

« ça n'a rien d'exceptionnelle… » Leur dis-je embarrassée.

« Tu as un job très cool ! » Répliqua Rob

« Oui je sais ! »

Nous rîmes encore une fois face à ma spontanéité.

.

Nous discutâmes tous ensemble un long moment avant que Bobby n'entame son tour de chant.

.

Je n'osai pas poser de question directement à Rob et lui avait la même attitude à présent vis-à-vis de moi.

Je parlai le plus souvent avec Tom qui agissait avec moi comme si nous étions de vieux copains. Lorsque je lui demandai s'il pouvait sortir plus « librement » à Londres qu'à Los Angles, il me répondit en souriant que cela ne lui posait aucun problème du moment qu'il n'était pas avec Rob. Il regarda l'intéressé par-dessus mon épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil.

.

Je me retournai vers Rob et constatais que cela ne le faisait pas vraiment sourire.

« Excusez-moi… » Lui dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

J'étais embarrassé à l'idée d'avoir posé une question trop indiscrète.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien dit de mal. Où plutôt si… » Me répondit-il

Mon cœur eu un raté et mon sang se glaça brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

Je me demandais ce que j'avais pu faire ou dire comme ânerie.

« Tu voudrais bien arrêter de me vouvoyer s'il te plaît ? » Me demanda-t-il en plongeant ces yeux dans les miens.

« Comme vous… comme tu veux… » Avais-je réussis à bredouiller

(N.A. : Le 'vouvoiement' n'existe pas en Anglais… c'est juste pour la fiction)

.

Mon Dieu, mais il n'avait pas conscience du charme qu'il dégageait ? J'étais comme hypnotisée.

_Chiara ressaisis-toi ! Il n'a pas ton âge ! Arrête ! Pense à autre chose mais ne pense pas à lui ! _

.

Heureusement, Tom était intarissable pour ce qui était de me questionner ! Il était très gentil. Avec la complicité de Sam et de Lizzy, il me demanda quand est-ce que je partais pour Los Angeles.

.

« Samedi » Leur répondis-je

« Rob aussi ! » S'écria Lizzy

« Ton vol est à quelle heure ? » Me demanda Victoria

« 16h00… » Lâchais-je en priant pour que ça ne soit pas le même horaire que le vol de son frère…même si j'en avais terriblement envie.

« J'en connais deux qui vont être dans le même avion ! » S'enthousiasma Lizzy

« On dirait bien en effet… » Répliqua Rob à son tour.

.

_Nom de Dieu ! Déjà qu'au bout d'une heure je n'arrive plus à savoir où j'en suis alors plus de 12 heures de vol dans le même avion…. Heureusement, nous ne voyagerions pas ensemble !_

_._

Je le regardais incrédule et ne pouvais (encore un fois) pas détacher mes yeux des siens.

.

Notre échange visuel fut interrompu par le début du concert de Bobby.

.

Je commençai à avoir chaud et j'enlevai ma veste. Je la pliai en deux et le posai sur mes genoux. Rob me regarda me débarrasser de ma veste et je vis son étonnement lorsqu'il vit mon dos dénudé à travers les lacets de velours de mon bustier.

_J'ai rêvé ou il a haussé les sourcils un dixième de second et sourit en coin ?_

« Tu es très jolie… » Me complimenta Tom.

« Merci… » Répondis-je embarrassée…

.

Tom regarda en direction de Rob par-dessus mon épaule et paru soudain gêné. Il prit sa bière pour en boire une gorgé.

Je senti une légère incandescence se fixer sur le hauts de mes joues.

.

* * *

.

_**Voilà…**_

_**Laissez-moi un petit commentaire, cela me donnera le courage d'écrire la suite de cette fiction et des autres en cours…**_

_**Si toutefois vous voulez la suite bien entendu**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Mélie  
**_


	10. Propositions

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements pour cette fiction. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances !**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire…**_

* * *

**Chap 8 : Propositions**

_**PV Chiara :**_

Bobby s'installa sur la scène avec sa guitare. Il s'assit sur un tabouret rehaussé et ajusta le micro à sa hauteur avant de commencer à jouer.

J'étais absorbé par sa musique, douce et mélodieuse dont ces paroles s'y accordaient à merveille.

Je posais ma main gauche sur mes genoux et sans m'en rendre compte, celle-ci alla finir sa course à côté de ma cuisse. A cet instant, je rentrais en contact direct avec Rob.

Nos mains se touchèrent et je levai mes yeux ahuris vers lui. Il me regarda à son tour et je retirai ma main aussi vite que je le pouvais.

Je croisai immédiatement les bras et ramena ma main gauche au niveau de mes lèvres.

.

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre les battements de mon cœur. Celui-ci venait de s'emballer à la vitesse de l'éclair ! En revanche, il devait voir que je commençai à rougir puisqu'il continuait de me regarder…

_« Chiara t'es qu'une dégonflée ! »_

.

Je décidai de tourner la tête vers lui.

Nous nous sourîmes et tournâmes simultanément et immédiatement la tête à l'opposer l'un de l'autre.

Je voulais m'enfouir en courant !

.

Il y avait une rumeur qui disait que Rob était timide et je fus ravie de constater qu'elle était vraie. Cela m'apaisa un peu de pensait qu'il était tout aussi gêné que moi.

.

_Une minute ! J'étais gênée car j'étais troublée par lui tellement il était attirant à damner un Saint ! Mais lui ? Pourquoi était-il gêné ?_

.

Je repensais alors au SMS d'hier soir… il devait regretter son geste et ne pas savoir comment se comporter avec moi !

Cela m'apparu comme une évidence…

.

« Oh ! » M'exclamais-je étant persuadé d'avoir compris son attitude vis-à-vis de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me demanda Rob

Je ne le regardais pas et répondis « rien » en hochant simplement la tête.

.

Bobby chanta environ une dizaine de chansons que je trouvai toutes géniales. Je n'hésitai pas à lui avouer quand il me demanda mes impressions sur sa prestation.

.

La musique revint et le fiancé de Victoria l'invita à aller danser sur « _Starlight_ » de Muse. Bobby me demanda la même chose et j'acceptai volontiers.

Rob dû se lever pour me laisser passer. Son ami me prit par la main et entraîna vers la piste de danse.

Tout en se trémoussant, Bobby avait posé une main sur ma taille. J'étais à côté de Victoria et nous rîmes toutes les deux d'amusement.

.

J'eu le temps d'apercevoir deux jeunes femmes venir demander un autographe à Rob et faire une photo avec lui. Il eu la gentillesse d'accepter immédiatement.

A la fin de la chanson, Sam se proposa de remplacer Bobby et il me fit tournoyer sur « Viva la Vida » de Coldplay.

.

Je regardai vaguement en direction de notre table et constatai que Rob n'avait pas l'air heureux. Bien que je ne pouvais pas entendre la conversation qu'il avait entamée avec Bobby, je devinai que quelque chose le contrariait. Sans doute le fait d'avoir était importuné par ces admiratrices.

Je me souvenais que certaines étaient plutôt très entreprenantes à son égard…

Sam me proposa de retourner nous asseoir et j'acceptai dans l'espoir de pouvoir vérifier ma théorie.

.

Victoria et son fiancé prirent congés. Elle m'embrassa et lui me fit un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir.

.

Après que j'eu déranger Rob une seconde fois, Tom me demanda quelles allaient être mes préoccupations pour les deux jours à venir avant mon départ.

« Demain je dois voir mes amis du zoo et vendredi je vais jouer les touristes… » Lui répondis-je simplement

« Tu veux visiter quoi ? » Me questionna Sam

« Hum… je voudrais aller me promener dans les Jardins de Kensington et aller à la galerie nationale… »

« T'as qu'à lui servir de guide… » Dit-il à l'intention de Rob

.

Je n'avais pas choisi le bon moment pour boire une gorgé de ma boisson. J'étais stupéfaite par cette proposition et me m'étranglai ! Heureusement que je ne lui avais pas tout craché à la figure !

_Rob Pattinson me servant de guide à Londres ? _

Je regardai la table à l'écoute de son refus inévitable.

.

« Pourquoi pas… » Répondit l'intéressé

.

_Quoi ? _

Je me retournai vivement vers lui tant j'étai abasourdi par sa réponse.

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux.

.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas… » Me dit-il penaud

« J'accepte avec plaisir si cela ne perturbe pas ton planning… »

« Il n'y a pas de problème… »

Il me fit à nouveau un très beau sourire et le petit diablotin refit son apparition sur mon épaule…

.

Il était 4h00 du matin quand la soirée touchait à sa fin.

Lizzy se proposa de me raccompagner. Tom encouragea Rob à se joindre à nous sous prétexte de ne pas laisser deux jeunes femmes seules dans Londres à une heure aussi tardive surtout quand l'une d'elle était sa sœur.

Rob accepta en riant.

.

Je saluai Bobby et Sam. Ceux-ci étaient enthousiastes à la perspective de me revoir à Los Angeles où ils se rendraient également dans quelques semaines. Ils contredirent mon scepticisme en me rappelant l'entêtement de Lizzy qui ne voudrait sûrement pas lâcher sa nouvelle amie de si tôt. Celle-ci me le confirma à son tour ce qui me fit sourire.

.

Dans le taxi qui me ramenait à mon hôtel, l'ambiance fut étrangement calme. Lizzy était assise entre moi et son frère tandis que Tom était assis devant. Le trajet fut de courte durée et avant de sortir de la voiture, Lizzy m'embrassa sur la joue en passant ces bras autour de mon coup.

.

« Bonne nuit ! T'inquiète pas, je rappellerais à mon frère de t'appeler pour votre rendez-vous de vendredi… »

Ces propos me firent plaisir et je baisser la tête en souriant légèrement pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

.

« Tu peux en être certaine ! Bonne nuit et à bientôt ! » Me lança Tom qui s'était tourné vers moi et semblait amusé.

Je n'osai pas regarder l'expression de Rob à ce moment là.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde… » Leur dis-je avant de sortir de la voiture.

« Bonne nuit Chiara… » Me répondit Rob

« Bonne nuit Rob… »

.

J'étais aux anges en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour atteindre ma chambre.

Après avoir fermé la porte de celle-ci, je jeter ma veste sur le lit et enleva mes chaussures. J'enlevai ma jupe et mon bustier.

Vêtue de mes sous-vêtements, j'entrai dans la salle de bain décidai à prendre une douche malgré l'heure tardive. Je retirai mon soutien-gorge et mon shorty que je jetai négligemment sur le sol. Je détachai mes cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade dans mon dos.

Je fis couler l'eau chaude et m'engouffra nue sous la douche.

.

Immédiatement, je fus envahi par un sentiment de bien être.

J'avais passé une excellente soirée avec des gens géniaux….parmi lesquels Rob qui m'avait donné rendez-vous pour me servir de guide….Il m'avait donné rendez-vous…

.

_Rob Pattinson m'avait donné rendez-vous à moi ! _

.

Je sentais que j'allai bien dormi cette nuit….

.

Nuit au cours de laquelle je fis inévitablement des rêves où Rob fut le personnage principal.

.

* * *

_**Voilà… c'est fini pour le moment… **_

_**Voulez-vous une suite en 2010 ou on attend 2011 ?**_

_**Bisou à toutes !**_

_**Mélie**_


	11. Retrouvailles

_**Coucou ! Oui, c'est encore moi ! 2 chapitres le même jour… c'est presque jour de fête !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes !**_

_**Oui, je vais continuer les autres fictions. Je suis entrain d'écrire un chap de « apprends-moi à vivre »… **_

_**Je voulais vous mettre ce chap, c'est un PV de Rob… Il était plus court donc, j'ai fait deux chapitres en 1….**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

* * *

_**Chap 9 : retrouvailles**_

_**PV Rob :**_

.

J'étais au « Barfly Club » à Camden, un club où un de mes meilleurs potes donnait un concert ce soir.

D'autres amis étaient là également dont Sam Bradley et Tom Sturridge, mon meilleur ami.

Ces derniers m'avait proposé de les accompagner fumer un clope dehors.

Nous étions à l'arrière du Club où une petite cour avait été aménagée pour que nous laissions libre court à notre addiction.

.

« Tu pars quand à Vancouver ? » Me demanda Sam

« Pas tout de suite. J'ai une émission à faire avant je crois. » Lui répondis-je

« Tom, t'y vas quand L.A toi ? »

« Dans 3 semaines normalement. Je ne vais pas laisser cet idiot détruire les espoirs des américaines sur les anglais ! » S'exclama Tom tout en faisant un geste de la tête pour préciser qu'il parlait de moi.

.

Nous rîmes tout les trois face à cette remarque.

Tom était mon meilleur ami. Nous nous étions rencontré à la _Harrodian School_ de Londres il y a quelques années. Il me connaissait mieux que quiconque ! Même s'il me charriait inlassablement à propos des femmes, il savait que ma réserve était due principalement à ma méfiance.

.

Ma soudaine notoriété n'arrangeait en rien les rapports déjà chaotique que je pouvais avoir avec le gente féminine. Elle me le rendait bien en ne m'approchant pas facilement…sauf quelques filles hystériques.

.

En quelques mois, j'avais été propulsé « d'inconnu » à « sex-symbol » et j'étais idolâtré par toutes les gamines de 15 ans et… leurs mères ! Les filles de mon âge n'osaient pas m'approcher.

.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré le grand amour. Mais j'y croyais. J'en avais déjà vécu une approche, une fois, mais cette histoire était terminée depuis longtemps.

Si je n'avais pas eu le cœur brisé, il avait toute fois été fissuré quand cette relation s'acheva.

.

Pourtant je croyais au grand amour : à celui sans lequel vous ne pouvez vivre et à être amoureux fou au point de tout sacrifier pour une fille. C'était une chose que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer… Il ne mettait toujours pas apparu !

.

« Ta sœur va venir ce soir ? » me demanda Tom

« Oui, avec Vic' et une amie… »

« Une amie ? » Riposta-t-il avec un air curieux.

« Oui, une jeune femme qu'elle a rencontré hier.. »

« Comment est-elle cette « jeune femme » ? »

.

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Il était très attiré par les femmes. Ca c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Pourtant, il ne se comportait pas comme un gougea avec elles. Derrière les apparences, c'était un vrai gentleman.

.

« Taille moyenne, brune et yeux noisette » Répondis-je vaguement.

Je me retenais de leur dire qu'elle avait aussi un magnifique sourire…

.

« Elle s'appelle comment ? » Répliqua Tom

« Chiara… »

J'aimai beaucoup son prénom. Il n'avait pas quitté mes pensés depuis qu'elle était partie hier soir…

« Jolie ? » Me demanda Sam simultanément avec le regard inquisiteur de Tom

« Oui… »

.

Je baisai les yeux en rougissant comme un abruti.

Sam rentra dans le Club en nous signalant qu'il était « pressé » de voir la nouvelle amie de ma sœur.

Tom me regardai en rigolant tout en fumant sa clope.

.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je

« Rien… » Me répondit-il mort de rire

« Ben qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer comme ça alors ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et continua de rire.

.

« En tout cas une chose est sûre, elle plaît beaucoup à Lizzy…D'ailleurs je dois toujours l'étriper pour le coup qu'elle m'a fait…. »

« Et à toi ? Elle te plaît « comment » cette nana ? »

« Tu parles ! Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'hier soir ! »

.

Pourtant, je pensai à elle. J'étais vraiment un idiot ! Je partais pour Los Angeles Samedi. Que pouvais-je espérer ? Espérer…Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais espérer quelque chose avec elle ? J'étai en plein délire !

Je vis sur le visage de Tom qu'il ne paraissait pas convaincu par ma réponse.

.

« Tu veux toujours étriper Lizzy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait ? »

.

Je lui racontai le coup du SMS de Lizzy et il ne paru pas surpris de l'audace de ma sœur. Il était convaincu par le fait que si Chiara avait répondu en croyant que celui-ci venait de moi s'était un signe encourageant.

Au fond de moi je voulais croire qu'il avait raison.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?_

_._

« J'te connais peut-être mieux que toi-même mon pote ! T'aurais vu ta tronche quand Sam t'a demandé si elle était jolie ! Allez viens ! On va voir si elle est arrivée ta dulcinée… et ne te comporte pas comme un imbécile ! »

« Connard ! »

Tom rigola et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier avant de rentrer dans le Club.

.

Je terminai ma cigarette en me demanda quelle allait être la réaction de Chiara face à moi. A cause de Lizzy, elle allait me prendre pour un de ces dragueurs à la noix qui court après tout ce qui porte une jupe !

Bizarrement, j'avais une drôle de sensation. J'avais la trouille…

J'éteignis ma clope dans le cendrier, pris une profonde inspiration et alla rejoindre les autres.

.

Je rentrais dans le Club et me dirigeai vers notre table. L'ambiance était géniale. Encore une chose qui me manquait quand j'étais aux Etats-Unis.

Mes sœurs venaient d'arriver. Lizzy était entrain de présenter Chiara à Sam.

Je me dirigeai vers elles. Ma sœur m'ayant aperçu m'interpella mais je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Chiara.

En écoutant Lizzy, elle venait de se retourner vers moi. Elle était encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs pourtant très récents. Je la contemplai rapidement (en priant qu'elle ne le remarque pas) et lui fit un grand sourire.

Chiara me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de me sourire à son tour et mon cœur s'emballa.

_Allez Rob, courage ! Elle ne va pas te mordre !_

.

« Bonsoir Chiara »

« Bonsoir… » Me répondit-elle

.

Tom parla avec Lizzy et je les vis rire en me regardant. Je devinai très bien le sujet de leur conversation et les fusillai du regard.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte et je proposai à Chiara de s'installer à côté de Tom avant de me placer près d'elle.

.

Sam lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire et je fus agréablement surpris d'entendre sa réponse. Chiara aimait la bière…

.

Après que la serveuse fut passée prendre notre commande, Tom demanda à Chiara d'où elle venait. J'étais heureux à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur elle…

.

Chiara n'eu même pas le temps de parler que Lizzy ce fit un plaisir de répondre à sa place !

Quand Tom s'adressa à elle pour connaître son métier, Lizzy fut stoppé dans son élan car elle n'avait pas toute les réponses. Elle affichait une expression si drôle qu'elle nous fit rire aux éclats.

.

Guidé par un reflex, je me tournai vers Chiara et lui dis:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma sœur n'est pas aussi folle qu'elle en a l'air…. »

Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourie. Je lui rendis son sourire en osant à peine le regarder tant j'étai troublé par sa proximité et nous détournions la tête simultanément.

.

Elle répondit aux questions de mes amis.

Elle était charmante. J'appris grâce à eux qu'elle était biologiste dans un parc zoologique près de Paris. Mais qu'elle n'allait pas y retourner.

Allait-elle rester à Londres ? Lizzy en serait ravie !

_Mais en quoi ça me regardait ? _

.

Je me surpris à m'enthousiasmer autant que Lizzy lorsque Chiara répondit qu'elle partait vivre à Los Angeles. Ainsi donc, j'allais peut-être pouvoir la revoir un jour…

Elle n'était venue que pour régler quelques affaires pour le transfert de…ces « protégés » ?

Je ne peu retenir ma curiosité et lui demanda plus de précision.

.

Elle prit une inspiration et se tourna vers moi et ces magnifiques yeux plongèrent dans les miens.

Elle m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait de 2 bébés tigres de 6 mois qu'elle avait élevé depuis leur naissance car leur mère ne voulait pas d'eux.

Tout en parlant, elle n'avait pas quitté mon regard.

Son boulot avait l'air de lui plaire énormément et je pouvais la comprendre. Elle était passionnée…et très belle…

Je me noyais littéralement dans ces yeux. Je me demandais quelles étaient ses pensées à cet instant.

Notre échange fut interrompu par Sam qui tendit la boisson de Chiara vers elle.

.

La conversation reprit autour du travail de Chiara et ce fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Mes sœurs adoraient visiblement Chiara. Super héroïne pour Vic' et …. Non ! Il ne fallait pas que je pense aux intentions de Lizzy !

.

Chiara nous expliqua les animaux qu'elle avait déjà approchés. Sam et moi échangeâmes un regard admiratif. Elle était surprenante et faisais un travail très cool.

Elle se tourna vers moi et je le lui dis.

« Oui je sais ! » Me dit-elle

Sa réponse si spontanée nous fit rire.

.

Elle n'osa plus me regarder pendant un moment mais je l'écoutai parler avec les autres.

.

Je me surpris par mes réflexions. J'aimai le son de sa voix, le son de son rire… J'aimai la savoir proche de moi. Je me demandai si elle était célibataire…

Je fus ramené à la réalité par une question qu'elle posa à Tom. Je tournai la tête vers celui-ci et en lui répondant il me fit un clin d'œil.

.

Chiara lui avait demandé s'il pouvait sortir plus « librement » à Londres qu'à Los Angeles.

Cette andouille lui répondit que cela ne lui posait aucun problème du moment qu'il n'était pas avec moi !

Il n'avait pas tord…

.

Chiara se retourna vers moi avec une mine gênée et s'excusa pour sa question.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien dit de mal. Où plutôt si… » Lui répondis-je en regardant Tom qui me fit les yeux rond et affichait un expression de « t'attends quoi idiot ? » sur le visage.

Elle se figea.

.

« Quoi ? » Répliqua-t-elle confuse.

« Tu voudrais bien arrêter de me vouvoyer s'il te plaît ? »

Je plongeai à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens en attendant sa réponse.

« Comme vous… comme tu veux… » Réussit-elle à bredouiller.

Ca réponse me fit sourire. Elle semblait tout aussi intimidée que moi et cela me fit espérer que je l'intéressai un peu.

.

(NA : le 'vouvoiement' n'existe pas vraiment en anglais, mais c'est juste pour la fiction !).

.

Je bu une gorgée de ma bière et regarda Bobby et Sam qui me fixaient avec amusement.

Mon cœur se déchaîna à l'intérieur de ma poitrine lorsqu'elle répondit quelle prenait l'avion samedi pour L.A. Intérieurement je croisais les doigts pour que ce soit en même temps que moi.

_Tu vas te calmer imbécile !_

.

« Ton vol est à quelle heure ? » Lui demanda Victoria

« 16h00 … »

Oh !… Mon cœur venait de faire un soubresaut. Je déglutis et fixais Bobby qui s'amusait de ma réaction.

« J'en connais deux qui vont être dans le même avion ! » S'enthousiasma Lizzy

« On dirait bien en effet… » Répliquais-je à mon tour.

.

Chiara me regarda hébétée. J'étais ravi.

Bobby se leva pour allez s'installer sur la scène. C'était lui la vedette de la soirée. Il allait nous jouer ces derniers morceaux.

.

Visiblement Chiara eu trop chaud et elle enleva sa veste qu'elle posa sur ces genoux.

Je fus agréablement surpris de voir que son dos apparaissait nu à travers les lacets de velours de son haut. Instinctivement, je haussais les sourcils et souris en coin aux idées sensuelles que cette vision me donnait.

.

« Tu es très jolie… » La complimenta Tom.

« Merci… » Dit-elle

.

Tom me regarda. Je le fusillai du regard et il parut soudain gêné.

Il prit sa bière pour en boire une gorgé.

J'étai étonné de ma réaction. Heureusement que Chiara ne pouvait pas me voir puisqu'elle me tournait le dos. En revanche, Sam n'avait rien raté de ça et leva sa bière vers moi en me saluant d'un geste de la tête comme pour me féliciter avant d'en boire une gorgée.

.

Je regardai Bobby jouer sur scène. Il était hyper décontracté. Ces chansons étaient superbes.

Nous avions écrits des chansons ensembles pour moi. Lui et Sam m'avaient conseillé de faire un album. Mais voyant comment Lizzy était obligé de se battre pour se faire reconnaître dans le monde de la musique, je n'étais pas très « chaud » pour être la nouvelle recrue d'une grande maison de disque.

L'idée de faire un disque avec eux me plaisait. Ils étaient de très bons musiciens et Sam était un très bon parolier. J'envisageai cette possibilité pour plus tard, sous la tutelle d'une petite maison de disque et non pas d'un grand label.

.

Je m'adossai à la banquette en posant les mains sur le côté.

Immédiatement, je sentis Chiara poser sa main sur la mienne. Ce contact me provoqua une décharge électrique qui parcouru tout mon corps.

Nous nous regardâmes aussi surpris l'un que l'autre et elle croisa immédiatement les bras.

Je continuai de la regarder, oubliant ce qui nous entourait. J'aurai voulu qu'elle ne retire pas sa main. Je voulais qu'elle me la rende. Je voulais la toucher. Je voulais…

_Mais Merde ! Rob ! Qu'est-ce que t'as non d'un chien ! Ça va pas la tête ! Elle va te prendre_ _pour un dingue !…_

J'inspirai profondément.

_Tant pis !_

Elle retourna la tête vers moi et nous abandonnions le regard de l'autre simultanément.

.

« Oh ! » S'exclamait-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demandais-je immédiatement.

Elle ne me regarda pas et me répondis « rien » en hochant simplement la tête.

.

La prestation de Bobby se termina et la musique revint emplir la salle. « _Starlight_ » de Muse résonna à mes oreilles.

Vic' et son fiancé allèrent danser et Bobby invita Chiara à faire de même. Je dû me lever pour la laisser passer. Bobby l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

A environ 5 mètres d'elle, j'eu tout le loisir de l'admirer. Elle était magnifique.

Un sentiment nouveau me tétanisa sur place quand Bobby l'attrapa par la taille.

_Serait-il possible que je sois …jaloux ? _

Cette hypothèse se confirma quand Sam alla remplacer Bobby auprès de Chiara sur « Viva la Vida » de Coldplay.

.

Deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de moi et me demandèrent un autographe et la possibilité de faire une photo avec moi.

« Oui, avec plaisir ! Sans Problème… » Leur répondis-je poliment.

J'étais étonné de ne pas avoir eu à faire une telle démarche depuis le début de la soirée.

.

Bobby était revenu s'asseoir en face de moi et me regardait sérieusement.

« Ça va… » Me demanda-t-il

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu verrais ta tronche ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma « tronche » ? »

« Elle va revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas… » Me dit Tom qui s'était avancé vers moi

« Vous êtes cons tout les deux ! »

« Non, nous sommes réalistes ! » S'esclaffa Bobby

« T'es entrain de craquer pour Chiara ! » Lâcha Tom

J'entendis mes sœurs exprimer leur satisfaction. J'affichai un air faussement furieux.

.

« Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour la revoir… » Me dit Bobby

« Quoi ? C'est pas avec ma tête que je vais pouvoir l'emmener dans une balade romantique… »

« Romantique, hein ? » Lâcha Tom

« Oh, toi ça va ! » Lui criais-je

« Rob qui tombe amoureux ! Ben, finalement j'aurais vécu assez vieux pour voir ça ! » Lança Sam à Tom

« Bande d'imbéciles ! » Répliquais-je

« Te dégonfles pas p'tit frère, la voilà ! » Me dis Lizzy en se marrant

.

Sam et Chiara revenaient vers nous.

Victoria et son fiancé prirent congés. Je me lever à nouveau pour laisser passer Chiara.

Tom lui demanda ces projets pour les prochains jours avant son départ.

.

« Demain je dois voir mes amis du zoo et vendredi je vais jouer les touristes… » Répondit-elle simplement

« Tu veux visiter quoi ? » La questionna Sam

« Hum… je voudrais aller me promener dans les Jardins de Kensington et aller à la galerie nationale… »

« T'as qu'à lui servir de guide… » Me dit-il.

.

Chiara faillit lui cracher sa bière en pleine figure ! Ça me fit rire et me donna du courage pour lui répondre « pourquoi pas ».

Elle me fixa sérieusement dans les yeux et j'eu soudainement peur de son refus. J'avais été idiot d'écouter Tom. Elle allait me rembarrer devant eux !

« Si cela ne te dérange pas… » Lui dis-je penaud

« J'accepte avec plaisir si cela ne perturbe pas ton planning… »

« Il n'y a pas de problème… »

.

Le seul problème c'était que j'avais envie de sauter de joie tellement j'étais heureux qu'elle accepte ! Je lui souriais comme un idiot…

.

4h00 du matin. La soirée toucha à sa fin et Lizzy se proposa de raccompagner Chiara. Tom m'encouragea à me joindre à elle en trouvant un prétexte débile. J'acceptai en riant.

Je quittai mes potes et en saluant Bobby celui-ci me dit discrètement « bonne chance ».

.

Ils saluèrent Chiara à leur tour et projetèrent de la revoir à L.A. Elle paru sceptique. Etait-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait plus nous revoir ? Etait-ce par ce qu'elle avait vu leur manège et deviné ce qui se passer dans ma tête ?

_Rob arrête d'être parano !_

.

Ma sœur me rassura en affirmant qu'il était hors de question de couper les ponts avec elle et qu'elle devrait la supporter encore longtemps !

.

Nous montâmes dans le taxi pour raccompagner Chiara en premier. Nous étions tous très calme et je vis Lizzy me regarder sur le côté. Elle attrapa ma main et la serra contre-elle. Je la regardai et elle me fit un grand sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil en hachant la tête vers Chiara.

La spontanéité de ma sœur me fit rire. Elle n'avait peur de rien !

.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'hôtel et je poussai un soupir de tristesse.

Lizzy embrassa Chiara et ne manqua pas de lui rappeler notre rendez-vous de vendredi.

Y penser me donna de l'espoir.

.

« Bonne nuit ! T'inquiète pas, je rappellerais à mon frère de t'appeler pour votre rendez-vous de vendredi… » Lui dit-elle joyeusement.

Tom me regarda euphorique avant de lâcher une autre remarque :

« Tu peux en être certaine ! Bonne nuit et à bientôt ! »

.

Je n'osai rien leur répondre et détourna la tête en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde ! » Nous dit Chiara avant de sortir de la voiture.

« Bonne nuit Chiara… » Lui répondis-je en la regardant.

« Bonne nuit Rob… »

.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chap vous a plu. Laissez-moi un petit message pour me le dire…**_

_**Bisou à toutes, à bientôt !**_

_**Mélie**_


	12. Révélation

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Cela me touche énormément que vous suiviez toujours cette fiction.**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous plaira…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chap 10 : Révélation :**

_**PV Rob :**_

Elle claqua la portière de la voiture et celle-ci démarra.

Nous allions ramener Tom chez-lui avant de rentrer.

A Los Angeles, je partageai un appart avec lui. Mais à Londres j'aimai encore me retrouver dans mon ancienne chambre d'ados avec ma famille à proximité.

.

« Tu verrais ta tête ! » S'exclaffa Tom

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ! »

« T'es tout souriant et tout rose ! » Me charia Lizzy en me pinçant la joue

« Arrête tes conneries ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! D'ailleurs… »

.

Je ne fini pas ma phrase et l'attrapa pour lui faire subir une séance de chatouilles afin de me venger d'elle.

.

« hahaha ! Arrêêêttttte ! »

« Ça t'apprendra à combiner contre moi ! » Je la lâchai en étant satisfait de moi.

« Je ne combine pas « contre » toi mais « pour » toi ! Et t'as plutôt l'air content du résultat j'te signale ! »

« Là, Lizzy marque un point ! » S'exclaffa Tom

« Un de plus ! » Plaisanta Lizzy en levant son index

« Vous êtes complètement barges tout les deux ! »

« Oui, mais toi tu tombes amoureux ! » répliqua Tom

« N'importe quoi ! »

.

Je faisais des signes à Tom pour lui dire de la fermer devant le chauffeur de Taxi. Il me fit une objection gestuelle qui m'indiquait qu'il se moquait éperdument du conducteur et de son avis.

.

« Arrête ! On a bien vu ta manière de la regarder et de te comporter avec elle… Trop mignon mon p'tit frère ! »

« D'ailleurs faudrait que tu sois un peu plus courageux vendredi… » Me précisa Tom

Je ne bronchai pas et il renchérit.

.

« T'as rendez-vous avec elle, bêta ! T'as intérêt d'assurer pour pas qu'elle te prenne pour une poule mouillée… c'est mauvais pour ta réputation ! »

Lizzy et lui étaient complètement morts de rire.

.

« Je m'en fiche de ma réputation ! »

« Mouais ben...moi pas de la mienne ! Alors tu te secoues car je ne veux pas qu'on croie que mon meilleur ami est un trouillard ! »

Je lui donnai une baffe sur la tête pour le faire taire.

.

« Sérieusement, Rob, t'as l'air de lui plaire tu sais… » Me dis Lizzy

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

« En plus d'être idiot, il est aveugle ! » S'esclaffa à nouveau Tom

.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car le taxi venait de se garer devant chez lui.

Lizzy s'avança pour l'embrasser et nous nous cognâmes le poing en guise de salut.

« La nuit porte conseil ! » Me dit-il en sortant de la voiture

« Il paraît. Je t'appelle ! » Lui répondis-je sceptique.

.

La voiture nous ramenait à la maison et je pris ma sœur dans mes bras. Je lui indiquai de se taire en lui mettant mon index sur la bouche. Elle ronchonna mais obéit malgré tout.

.

Le taxi nous déposa à la maison. Je réglais la note pendant que Lizzy était déjà entrain d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Elle m'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Je refermai la porte et me retournai vers elle.

.

« Tu m'en veux vraiment ? » me supplia-t-elle

« De quoi ? »

« Pour Chiara. »

« Non pas du tout… » la rassurais-je en souriant et en l'embrassant sur le front.

.

Je montais dans ma chambre et elle me suivit.

« Elle te plaît vraiment alors ? »

« Oui… » Avouais-je en soupirant.

.

Ma réponse lui fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice. Elle était en plein délire !

« T'es contente ? »

« T'as pas idée à quel point ! J'adore Chiara ! Et je t'adore toi aussi ! » Ajouta-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

« Chut arrête on va réveiller les parents ! »

« Pff ! »

.

J'entrai dans ma chambre suivie de ma chieuse de sœur. J'allumer la lumière et jeta ma veste sur mon bureau. Lizzy s'était assise sur mon lit.

Elle me dévisageait et fronçait les sourcils.

« Toi, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler ? Hein ? Tu ne vas pas annuler ton rendez-vous avec elle ? »

.

J'inspirai profondément avant de lui avouer ce qui me préoccupait. Je me tournai vers elle et alla m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je ne crois pas que jouer les touristes avec elle soit une si bonne idée que ça. »

« Mais tu as dit toi-même qu'elle te plaisait ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça…. Mais imagine si ça se passe mal ? »

« Comment ça ? Genre qu'elle t'envoie balader ? »

« Hum ! Non, je ne te parlai pas de ça même s'il y a de fortes chances pour que ça se passe comme ça… »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu t'es pas regardé ! »

.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tant elle me faisait halluciner par ces propos qui faisaient référence à mon soi-disant « charme irrésistible ».

.

« Tu n'es pas réaliste avec moi ! Mais je te parlais des gens. Touristes ou paparazzis. Qu'allons-nous faire si cela devient infernal ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? »

« Elle sait qui tu es et elle est loin d'être idiote, elle ! Vous aviserez le moment venu ! A toi de te rendre le plus « incognito » possible ! »

Elle se leva et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit Roméo ! » Ajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte.

.

_Roméo…_

Je hochai la tête face à la stupidité de cette réplique.

Je retirai mes chaussures et enlevai mon tee-shirt. Malgré l'heure, je voulais prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir les idées. J'enlevai mon jean et le jetai sur le sol. Je me dirigeai en boxer vers la salle de bain.

.

Je retirai mon caleçon et entrai sous la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur mon corps et m'apaisa. Je fermai les yeux et repensai à ma soirée.

J'avais invité Chiara et elle avait accepté !

_Pff ! _

Je souriais tellement j'étais soulagé…et heureux !

J'eu tout à coup une idée. Je voulais en profiter pour la remercier d'avoir aider Vic' et Patty…Mais comment ?

Je réfléchissais en me savonnant et j'eu soudain la réponse tant attendue.

.

Nous partions tout les deux pour Los Angeles samedi à 16h00.

.

Je n'allais pas la laisser voyager seule… Demain j'allai contacter l'agence de voyage pour lui prendre un billet en 1ère classe pour qu'elle soit avec moi dans l'avion.

Cette idée fit place à une révélation.

Je ne voulais pas la savoir dans le même avion que moi et ne pas la voir.

Tom avait raison.

J'étai entrain de tomber amoureux de Chiara…

.

* * *

.

_**J'espère que ce chap était à la hauteur de vos espérances… **_

_**Ne partez pas sans me le dire… lol**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Mélie  
**_


	13. Réveil

**_Merci de vos encouragements et bonne lecture !_**

.

**Chap 11 : réveil**

.

_**Chiara PV :**_

.

« Hmmmm ! »

Je m'étirais de tout mon long en me réveillant doucement.

.

Allongée nue sur le lit, le drap blanc me recouvrant jusqu'à la taille, je plissai les yeux face à la lumière du jour qui avait envahit ma chambre.

_Quelle heure était-il ?_

.

Je pris mon portable sur la table de nuit. Il indiquait 11h00.

Je n'avais pas bien dormi et je n'arrivai plus à replonger dans les bras de « Morphée ».

_Pff ! _

.

Toute la nuit, j'avais pensé à Rob et à notre rendez-vous de demain.

Son visage, ses yeux, sa voix, son sourire….tout chez-lui était magnifique et m'avait préoccupé dans mes rêves.

Je croisai les bras au-dessus de ma tête et me remémorais l'instant injustement trop court où j'avais touché sa main involontairement. Instant magique où une douce chaleur avait réchauffée mon corps et où mon cœur s'était arrêté.

Le souvenir de sa peau au contact de la mienne me déclencha des frissons et laissa place à mon imagination…

.

**Rob PV :**

.

"Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound

I know they're watching, they're watching

All the commotion, the kiddie like play

Has people talking, talking

You, your sex is on fire…."

.

Il me fallu plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que je ne rêvai plus de Chiara mais que mon portable sonnai. Je poussai un soupir et attraper mon jean sur le sol avant d'y trouver l'objet en question dans une poche.

« Hm ? »

« Rob ? »

« Mouais…. »

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

C'était mon manager. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui à 15h30 pour discuter des mon retour à L.A.

« Non… Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 11h00. T'as fait la fête hier soir ! Hein ? »

« Oui, je suis allez au concert de Bobby. C'était génial. »

« T'as raison, profite ! Bon, ben on se voit à 15h30 à mon bureau, OK ? »

« Il faut que je passe dans une agence de voyage avant… »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Je voudrais changer mon billet d'avion… »

« Tu ne veux plus partir samedi ? Mais tu dois… » je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase.

« Si bien sur, mais je voudrais prendre deux billets pour deux places côte à côte… »

« Tom vient avec toi ? »

« Non »

« Qui alors ? Lizzy ? Ta mère ? »

Il était peut-être mon manager mais ma vie privée ne le regardait pas !

.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Ok ! Comme tu veux ! Je peux m'en charger si tu le désires ? Tu récupéreras les billets en venant tout à l'heure. »

« D'ac'. Merci. »

« Tu peux me dire qui s'est pour les réservations ? »

« Elle s'appelle Chiara… »

« Hmmm ! Chiara comment ? »

« Heu ? Je vais lui demander par SMS et je te tiens au courant. »

« Ok. »

.

Voilà une chose de réglée. La conversation achevée, j'envoyai un SMS à Chiara pour lui demander son nom de famille. Je souriais devant la forte probabilité qu'elle me prenne pour un dingue !

J'attendis la réponse et 2 minutes plus tard je l'avais reçue.

« Bonjour Rob. Je m'appelle Chiara ROUET. En quoi est-ce si important ? Bonne journée ! »

.

Visiblement, elle allait se poser des questions. Cette perspective m'amusa beaucoup car j'essayais d'imaginer si elle serait capable de deviner en quoi cela pouvait-il être important pour moi.

.

Je me levais pour descendre à la cuisine dans le but d'y boire un café qui m'aiderait à me réveiller. J'enfilai mon boxer et mon tee-shirt de la veille puis sorti de ma chambre.

.

_**Chiara PV :**_

.

Il fallait que je me lève. Je décidais d'appeler John pour savoir si je pouvais déjeuner avec lui. Etant donné que je n'étais plus libre Vendredi, je devais le voir aujourd'hui.

Je pris mon portable et composais son numéro.

« Allo ? » répondit-il

« John ? Bonjour, c'est Chiara… »

« Chiara ! Salut ma belle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien de bien passionnant ! (Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'étais encore dans mon lit à cette heure-ci !) Est-ce que tu es libre ce midi pour déjeuner avec moi ? »

« Oui, pas de problème. Tu veux que je demande à Sarah de se joindre à nous ? Elle est à côté de moi. »

« Oui avec plaisir ! » M'enthousiasmais-je.

.

J'entendis Sarah lui demandais si j'étais libre cette après-midi pour les aider.

« T'as quelque chose de prévu pour cet aprèm' ? » Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Je réfléchi un bref instant et pensais que je n'avais rien prévu aujourd'hui en dehors du fait d'aller les voir.

.

« Non. Je suis libre, pourquoi ? »

« Nous devons capturer un lion adulte qui s'est apparemment fait une inflammation d'un tendon. Est-ce que tu veux nous aider ? »

« Oui, volontiers. Quel âge a-t-il votre lion pour s'être fait une tendinite ? »

« Haha ! Toujours aussi professionnelle, hein ? On aura le temps de tout expliquer au déjeuner. On se retrouve à 12h30 devant l'entrée du zoo ? »

« Ok, pas de problème ! A toute à l'heure ! »

« A toute à l'heure Chiara. »

.

Après avoir raccroché, j'étai assise dans le lit quand mon portable indiqua que j'avais reçu un SMS.

« Bonjour Chiara. Peux-tu me donner ton nom de famille STP. C'est important. Bonne journée. Rob ».

.

J'étais scotchée ! Rob m'avait envoyé un message…et il voulait quoi ? Savoir mon nom de famille ? Pourquoi faire ? Il avait précisé que s'était important. En quoi savoir mon nom de famille était-ce important ?

Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre, je lui répondis en lui souhaitant également une bonne journée.

.

Je poussais un soupir avant de retirer le drap pour me lever. Je m'approchais de ma valise pour en retirer les vêtements que j'allais porter aujourd'hui. Il fallait que je me prépare deux tenues : une pour aller au resto et une pour bosser au zoo.

Je décidai de prendre mon pantacourt de la veille avec lequel j'avais fait mon jogging et un débardeur gris pour le zoo et optait pour un jean gris et un chemisier blanc sans manche pour le resto. En guise de sous-vêtements, je choisissais un ensemble de lingerie en coton blanc dont le soutien-gorge s'accompagnait d'un string.

Je posai mes affaires « civiles » sur le lit et enfournai les autres dans mon sac à dos.

J'allai ensuite dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche revigorante.

.

_**Rob PV :**_

.

Patty m'entendit descendre les escaliers et s'avança doucement vers moi en aboyant de joie.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur la tête.

« Bonjour ma belle ! » lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi avant de la reposer sur le sol.

Ma mère était dans la cuisine.

.

« Bonjour maman ! »

« Ah ! Enfin levé ! Bonjour mon chéri. » Me répondit-elle avant que je ne l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Papa n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il est parti avec Lizzy au studio. Ta sœur a réussit à le convaincre de venir passer la journée avec elle. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci »

« Lizzy nous a racontée que tu avais passé une TRES bonne soirée hier…. »

.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise à côté de la table de la cuisine.

La curiosité de ma mère n'avait d'égal que la spontanéité de ma sœur.

Je devinai de toute évidence ce que Lizzy avait bien pu leur dire…

Imaginant la scène et face à l'intérêt de ma mère, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui répondre par un grand sourire.

.

« Ton père a raison… » Me dis ma mère en me demandant si je voulais un café en montrant la cafetière avec son index.

« Sur quoi ? » lui répondis-je en acquiesçant par un geste de la tête.

Elle m'amena une tasse remplie de café avant de se pencher vers moi et de me dire au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu as très bon goût en matière de fille ! »

Elle s'assit en face de moi, ravie de me voir rougir et me fit un regard inquisiteur.

.

Nous discutâmes de la soirée d'hier et elle m'affirma partager l'avis de Lizzy et de Tom.

« Mais tu ne trouves pas que je m'emballe un peu trop vite ? »

« Non, mon chéri : l'amour ne prévient pas ! Mais quand il vient à toi ne le laisse pas partir sous peine d'avoir à le regretter ! Alors ne soit pas idiot ! »

.

Ma mère est formidable. Elle me traite toujours d'idiot ! Elle et mon père me rassuraient énormément et me guidaient pour faire face aux bouleversements de ma nouvelle vie de « célébrité ». Ma famille (et mes amis) m'aidait à garder les pieds sur Terre.

Je pouvais parler de tout avec ma mère. Je lui avouai donc mon projet pour le trajet en avion de samedi.

« Tu…tu as fait quoi ? » me dit-elle ébahie

« J'ai demandé à mon manager de prendre deux billets d'avion pour avoir une place à côté de Chiara dans l'avion. C'est un peu une façon de la remercier… Enfin, c'est surtout ce que je vais lui dire pour qu'elle accepte ! »

Ma mère n'en revenait toujours pas de mon intention. Mon idée lui plu énormément. J'étais certain qu'elle en parlerait à mon père dès son retour.

Peu convaincu qu'elle n'allait pas cafter ça à ma sœur, je fis quand même une tentative pour lui faire jurer de ne rien lui dire. Sa mine boudeuse me fit comprendre que c'était peine perdue !

.

Je mis ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et l'embrassais à nouveau avant de monter prendre une douche.


	14. Rendezvous avec les lions

_**Chap dédicacé pour Boby0077…**_

_**Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais poster car j'écris la suite de mes autres fics…**_

_**.**_

_**J'espère que vos hommes ont su vous gâter aujourd'hui ! « Bonne journée de la femme » à toutes !**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture )**_

_**.**_

**Chap 13 : Rendez-vous avec les lions**

.

_**Chiara PV :**_

.

Sac à dos en bandoulière et lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je venais de rejoindre mes amis devant l'entrée du zoo.

John nous proposa d'aller déjeuner dans un petit resto Italien et nous y amena en voiture.

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit resto sympa situé sur _Bow Street_. Le serveur nous aida à nous installer et vint nous apporter les cartes.

.

« C'est moi qui vous invite les filles ! » S'exclama John

« Waouh ! Il va falloir que tu viennes plus souvent ! » Répliqua Sarah à mon intention.

.

Les plats avaient l'air très appétissant. Le choix n'était pas très varié car pour la plupart il s'agissait de plat de pâtes. En parcourant la carte, mon choix s'arrêta sur des lasagnes au saumon et une part de Tiramisu.

Le serveur vint prendre notre commande.

« Desiderate prendere un aperitivo? » (NA : « désirez-vous prendre un apéritif ? »)

J'interrogeai mes amis du regard. Ils n'en avaient pas envie.

« No grazie » répondis-je pour nous trois en italien. (NA : « non merci »)

.

Le serveur voulant certainement tester mes connaissances continua de nous parler en Italien. Il n'allait pas être déçu !

« Molto bene. Avete sceglie? » (NA : « très bien. Avez-vous choisit ? »)

« Vous voulez prendre quoi ? » Demandais-je à mes compagnons.

Nous passâmes alors notre commande et le serveur me complimenta.

« È raro incontrare a Londra una persona che parla così bene l'italiano. Soprattutto se si tratta di una giovane donna così bella come voi. »

(NA : « Il est rare de rencontrer à Londres une personne parlant si bien l'Italien. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une jeune femme aussi belle que vous. »)

.

Je rêvai ou cet homme me draguait ? Ben mon vieux, j'allais détruire ces espoirs !

.

« Grazie. Fortunatamente che la mia compagna non comprenda l'italiano. È una donna molto gelosa. »

(NA : « Merci. Heureusement que ma compagne ne comprenne pas l'Italien. C'est une femme très jalouse. »)

.

Sur ces paroles, je me penchai vers Sarah et l'embrassai dans le cou.

John et Sarah me regardaient stupéfié. Je fis un clin d'œil à Sarah et attendis que le serveur s'éloigne suffisamment pour lui expliquer le pourquoi de mon attitude.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire en comprenant la situation et Sarah joua le jeu en m'appelant « ma Chérie » tout au long du repas.

.

_**Rob PV :**_

.

J'attendais l'heure de partir à mon rendez-vous en jouant de la guitare assis sur mon lit. Je me mis à interpréter « _Beside You_ » de Van Morrison.

J'avais décidé d'appeler Chiara à la fin de mon rendez-vous et j'étais pressé d'en avoir terminé pour pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix. Les minutes me parurent des heures interminables…

.

Je jouai la mélodie de « Never Think », une de mes chansons perso tout en réfléchissant. _Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire pour éterniser notre conversation ? _

_._

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour lui parler plus longtemps et ne pas simplement lui dire l'heure et le lieu de notre rendez-vous de demain.

.

_Rendez-vous…J'avais un rancard… Moi ! C'était génial ! Demain j'allai revoir Chiara._

_Oui…mais…et si elle ne voulait plus venir ? Si elle avait compris que j'étais un crétin et_ _qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec moi ? _

J'étais vraiment impatient à l'idée de l'appeler que je ne tenais plus en place.

.

Je repensai à la conversation que j'avais eue avec lizzy hier soir et à celle de ce matin avec ma mère. Elles avaient parfaitement raison.

Si par bonheur Chiara avait toujours envie de venir avec moi, je ferais tout mon possible pour rendre cette journée mémorable. Les paparazzis pouvaient me courir après, nous aviserions le moment venu pour les semer.

Si l'amour était enfin venu jusqu'à moi avec Chiara, je n'allais pas la laisser s'envoler sans rien faire.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à connaître ses sentiments à mon égard.

Tom et Lizzy étaient persuadés qu'elle éprouvait la même chose pour moi. Avaient-ils deviné juste ?

J'imaginai tout un tas de scénarios possible et inimaginables qui me donnerait une idée de ce à quoi m'attendre pour le ledemain.

Je revisitai « Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill » où Chiara et moi nous y tenions les rôles de Julia Roberts et de Hugh Grant. Je jubilai rien qu'à l'idée que vivre une histoire d'amour avec elle puisse être possible.

.

Je posai ma guitare sur le lit et me levai bien décidé à préparer mes bagages pour samedi. Ma mère m'avait lavé et repassé du linge qu'elle avait disposé sur mon bureau. Je remarquai alors qu'elle m'avait mit des vêtements à part avec une petite note posé dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

.

Je m'avançai vers mon bureau et pris la note pour y lire « Avec ça, elle te trouvera irrésistible ». Immédiatement, j'éclatai de rire sous l'effet de surprise. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ma mère me fasse un coup pareil ! Elle était adorable.

Toujours sous l'emprise de mon fou rire, je commençai à préparer mon sac de voyage.

.

_**Chiara PV :**_

.

Je venais de me changer et j'avais rejoins Sarah dans la fauverie du zoo. John était entrain de préparer la seringue hypodermique qui allait contenir le produit anesthésiant pour endormir le lion blessé.

« Chiara ? » M'appela-t-il

« Oui ? »

« Ca te dit de t'en charger ? » me demanda-t-il en me tendant la seringue prête à l'emploi.

« Oui, si tu veux. »

Je pris la seringue hypodermique et attrapais le fusil du même nom. Je plaçais la seringue dans celui-ci et fixa une cartouche d'air comprimé à l'endroit prévu. Il était prêt à servir.

.

Ma « proie » était dans son abri de nuit. Les soigneurs l'avaient laissé à l'abri des regards du public tant pour que celui-ci n'assiste pas à la capture de l'animal que pour le félin lui-même afin de le mettre plus au calme.

Un lion blessé devait être mis au calme si nous ne voulions pas qu'il devienne incontrôlable et se blesse davantage.

Celui-ci avait environ 10 ans ce qui est un âge déjà avancé chez les lions (NA : ils vivent en moyenne 15 ans si tout va bien).

.

John m'indiqua que tout était prêt et que c'était à moi de jouer.

J'armai le fusil hypodermique et mis le lion en jeu. Je visais sa cuisse gauche et tirais.

J'avais fait « mouche ». La bête de 230 kg exprima son mécontentement quelques minutes puis se calma. Elle se coucha avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

.

John vérifia avec Sarah que le lion était « hors service » et ouvrit la cage pour que les soigneurs l'installent sur un brancard.

Il fallut 6 soigneurs animaliers pour le porter jusqu'à la « clinique » de John.

.

Le diagnostic était correct, mon nouvel « ami » avait une tendinite à la patte arrière droite. Notre véto de choc lui fit une injection d'anti-inflammatoire et en profita pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures avec mon aide tandis que Sarah notait tous nos commentaires dans un carnet.

Je caressai cet animal impressionnant et jouai avec sa crinière qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules.

« C'est pas le roi lion, hein ? » Blagua John

« Hm ! Non mais c'est le roi des animaux ! » Répondis-je en souriant.

.

Les soins terminés, les soigneurs allèrent le remettre dans son abri de nuit. John allait passer un partie de sa soirée à surveiller son état jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement réveillé.

Il était 17h00, j'allais me changer pour retourner à mon hôtel. John et Sarah me firent leurs adieux en me demandant de les contacter ou de venir les voir très bientôt. Je leur rappeler que je n'avais pas oublié qu'ils allaient recueillir mes petits protégés dans quelques semaines et que je veillerais à ce que tout ce passe bien.


	15. Autre lieu, d'autres lions

**Chap 14 : Autre lieu, d'autres lions**

.

.

_**Rob PV :**_

.

17h30. J'arrivai au bureau de mon manager.

« Rob ! Te voilà enfin. » Me dit-il.

« On avait dit 15h30 et il est 15h30… » Répliquais-je

« Allez viens, nous avons tout un tas de chose à voir ensemble. »

.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir et nous commençâmes notre entretien pour fixer mon planning des 4 semaines à venir.

Comme je le pensais, j'avais une émission de télé à laquelle il fallait que je me rende avant d'aller sur le tournage d'Eclipse.

J'avais été invité à l'émission de Jay Leno où il faudrait bien évidement que je fasse la promotion de la saga Twilight. J'étais soulagé d'apprendre que Taylor Lautner m'accompagnerait là-bas.

.

Le reste du temps je n'aurai rien à faire avant de partir à Vancouver. Nous convenions alors que je m'inscrive à nouveau dans une salle de sport pour m'entretenir un peu et surtout m'occuper l'esprit. J'avais une tout autre idée pour m'occuper mais je n'allais pas lui dire…

.

Il remarque que j'étais perdu dans mes pensés et m'interpella.

« Rob ! Robert ? Hé! Oh! T'es là ? » Me demanda-t-il en claquant des doigts.

« Hein ? Oh ! Oui. Quoi ? » Lui répondis-je encore songeur.

« Tu penses à cette fille ? Tu l'as connais depuis quand ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour toi et pour la promo… »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ! » M'écriais-je alors.

.

J'étais furieux pour de bon. En quoi ça LE regardait ? J'étai acteur. OK. Mais je faisais ce que je voulais dans ma vie privée !

« Tes fans te veulent célibataire. Avoir une relation n'est pas bon pour ton image de marque ».

« Mes fans me veulent heureux et tu tiens plus à ce que mon image de marque te rapporte qu'à ce qu'elle est vraiment. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me foutre la paix ! C'est clair ? »

« Très clair… Je ne t'en reparlerais plus. J'ai compris. Tiens au fait, voilà ce que tu m'as demandé. »

Il me tendit une enveloppe contenant deux billets d'avion en 1ère classe : un pour moi et un pour Chiara.

.

Notre entretien avait duré 1h30 et il me tardait à présent de partir. De toute façon, j'allais le revoir dans une dizaine de jours à L.A. Je le saluais et lui demandais de m'appeler un taxi. Il demanda à sa secrétaire de le faire et s'adressa à moi tout penaud.

« Rob, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je ne chercher qu'à agir pour ton bien et tu le sais. »

« Si tu veux tellement agir pour mon bien comme tu dis, alors laisse-moi vivre comme je l'entends ! »

Il m'indiqua que le taxi venait d'arriver en bas de son immeuble et je le saluais à nouveau d'un geste de la tête avant de sortir. Je n'avais toujours pas décoléré en rentrant chez-moi que je claquais la porte furibond avant de monter dans ma chambre pour appeler Tom.

.

.

_**Chiara PV :**_

.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je n'avais pas envie de rester là sans rien faire.

Rob ne m'avait toujours pas appelé et ça me rendait nerveuse.

_Avait-il changé d'avis ? Avait-il réalisé que je ne présentai pas le moindre intérêt pour lui ? _

.

Je n'étais pas une fille intéressante pour lui. Je n'arrivai pas à la cheville de toutes ces starlettes d'Hollywood qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Face à Nathalie Portman pas exemple, je faisais figure de marguerite à côté d'une rose.

_Pathétique !_

.

Pour essayer de me calmer, je décidais d'aller faire un footing. Il fallait que je dépense mon énergie pour éviter de penser à Rob.

Je me changeais en vitesse et pris mon lecteur MP3.

Tout en courant vers Hyde Park, je prenais plaisir à écouter le rythme de la musique de « Snow » des Red Hot Chilly Pepers et toute une sélection de leurs chansons dont « californication » que j'aimai écouter pour me détendre. Ce genre de musique m'apaisait.

.

Je courais dans Hyde Park quand je vis des amoureux assis dans l'herbe qui s'embrassaient.

Mon esprit vagabonda et je m'imaginai assise dans l'herbe avec Rob. Je serais dans ces bras et il m'embrasserait…

_ce serait le paradis !_

_Chiara ressaisis-toi ! Il ne t'a pas appelé et ne le fera pas ! Il a ouvert les yeux et s'est aperçu qu'il avait eu tord de te faire cette proposition ! _

.

Plus je réfléchissais et plus je pensais que cela serait dangereux pour lui. Il allait être exposé au vu de tous avec moi et les paparrazzis allaient être ravis. C'était sans doute ce qu'il ne voulait pas : être vu avec moi…pour sa réputation sans doute.

_Ben oui, il préférerait sûrement être vu avec un top model plutôt qu'avec moi ! _

Je redoublai d'efforts dans ma course pour chasser mes idées noires.

.

Une heure après, j'étais de retour dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillais pour aller me prélasser dans un bon bain moussant. Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais acheté un sandwich pour ce soir et des cookies pour le voyage de samedi. Je mettais les gâteaux à côté de ma valise pour être sûr de ne pas les oublier.

Je me déshabillais et allais me faire couler un bon bain bien moussant. Laissant l'eau couler, je me brossais les cheveux énergiquement.

Il fallait vraiment que je les coupe, j'allais bientôt m'asseoir dessus ! Je rentrai dans mon bain et m'y détendit pendant ½ heure en pensant que j'allais enfin revoir Séb et…mon père. Je plongeais la tête sous l'eau.

.

.

_**Rob PV :**_

.

Je venais de rentrer chez-moi. Je montai directement m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Ma mère m'avait vu rentrer mais n'osa pas me parler car j'avais déjà l'oreille collé à mon portable pour appeler Tom.

J'insistai sur la sonnerie et il décrocha enfin. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me débarrasser de mes pompes en les envoyant valser à travers la pièce.

.

« Rob ? »

« Faut que j'te parle. Ca fait déjà 3 fois que j'essaye de te joindre. »

« Désolé. J'ai eu du boulot. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je te manque déjà ? »

Je lui expliquai la situation par rapport à mes sentiments qui grandissaient pour Chiara - y compris l'histoire des billets d'avion - et ma fureur face à la réaction de mon manager.

Tom était quelqu'un de bon conseil. Il était toujours plus objectif que moi. Sa réaction ne me surprit pas le moins du monde !

.

« Tu l'envoi chier ce connard ! Putain ! Pour le prix qu'il est payé, il n'a pas à la ramener ! C'est TA vie ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en mêler justement. »

« T'as bien fait ! »

« J'espère que ça l'a calmé. » Dis-je en poussant un long soupir

« Alors comme ça tu prends « enfin » des initiatives… » Me charria-t-il

« Me fais pas chier ! »

« Je m'en doutai que tu allais craquer. Elle est très jolie et c'est loin d'être une idiote ! Une fille pour toi quoi ! »

« Hm ! Une fille pour moi…Si seulement j'étais aussi sûr que toi ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne connais pas ces sentiments pour moi. Tu te rends compte que j'ai passé la journée entière à penser à elle ? Je deviens dingue ! »

« Non mon pote ! Tu deviens « amoureux » et c'est sûr que quand on est amoureux on est toujours un peu idiot…Donc toi t'es foutu car tu es déjà idiot à la base ! »

.

Nous rîmes tout les deux de cette remarque. Je le remerciais d'être l'ami fidèle qu'il était pour moi et nous discutâmes pendant au moins deux heures sur des projets que nous étions fixé pour notre retour à L.A.. Il me charria encore une fois en me disant que si Chiara ne voulait pas de moi, elle avait trois autres prétendants qui l'attendaient.

.

« Qui ça ? »

« Dans l'ordre ? Bobby, Sam et….moi »

« Tu rêves ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es mis en dernier de la liste ? »

« C'est évident ! Les deux autres non aucune chance ! »

« Frimeur ! » Répliquais-je écroulé de rire.

« Tu l'as appelé aujourd'hui ? »

« Non pas encore. J'allais le faire. Qu'elle heure est-il ? »

« Attends…Presque 20H00. T'attends quoi ? Tu vas l'appeler oui ou merde ! T'as un rancart avec elle demain j'te rappelle. Sauf si tu veux que j'y aille à ta place…. »

« Merci encore. »

« De quoi ? » S'étonna Tom.

« De m'avoir calmé et d'être toujours là pour l'imbécile qui te sert de pote. »

« T'inquiète ! Un jour tu feras sûrement ça pour moi ! Allez appelle-la maintenant avant qu'elle ne veuille plus entendre parler de toi ! »

« Ouais ! Je t'appellerai de L.A. »

« OK et embrasse Chiara pour moi demain ! » Me taquina-t-il.

« C'est ça ! N'y compte pas ! »

« Tu ne vas pas essayer de l'embrasser demain ? »

« Vas te faire foutre ! » lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

.

Je me sentais mieux maintenant que j'avais appelé Tom. Ma fureur commençait à passer.

Je regardais l'heure et m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir appelé plus tôt. J'avais perdu du temps inutilement !

Je pris une grande inspiration et composais le numéro de Chiara…

.

.

_**Voili voilà voilou… affaire à suivre !**_


	16. Confirmation

_**Non, ce n'est pas un mirage… c'est moi !**_

_**.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et votre soutien. **_

_**2010 n'était pas mon année pour la santé de mon papa et la mienne et 2011 n'est pas celle de mon mariage, mais de mon divorce après seulement 1 an ½ de mariage et ce, sans explication…**_

_**Alors pour celles (et oui, il y en a !) qui m'ont engueulé parce que je n'écrivais pas de suite : je n'avais pas le cœur à ça et ce n'est pas votre attitude qui me donnait la force de le faire !**_

_**Heureusement, il y a une très forte majorité de filles géniales ici (dont lea228 et Marjoriie). Je vous remercie de tout cœur !**_

_**.**_

_**Bref… passons aux choses sérieuses !**_

_**. **_

_**Bonne lecture et désolé pour le retard… je sais que vous comprendrez…**_

**.**

_**A titre d'information : j'ai écris le début de cette fiction avant la « révélation » de la réalité du couple Robsten… et je continue sur ma lancée !**_

**Chap 15 : confirmation**

.

.

_**Chiara PV :**_

.

Je venais de sortir de la salle de bain. Il était 20h00.

Enveloppée dans mon peignoir, j'étais allongée sur le lit face contre terre, bras croisés devant moi en regardant « The full Monty » à la télé.

Lorsque la chanson « Hot Stuff » de Donna Summer résonna dans la chambre, je fis un sourire en coin et haussa un sourcil suite à la vision que je venais d'avoir de Rob entrain de me faire un striptease sur cette chanson….

_Chiara t'es complètement cinglée !_

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras en riant.

.

Je regardais l'heure encore une fois. Rob n'avait toujours pas appelé et il n'allait plus le faire. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison ! Mais qu'est-ce que je m'étais mis dans la tête ? Comment avais-je pu imaginer un instant qu'un mec comme lui puisse s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ?

Mon portable sonna et me tira de mes élucubrations…

Je décrochai sans prendre le temps de vérifier le numéro de mon interlocuteur. Je ne croyais plus qu'il allait m'appeler et le son de sa voix me provoqua une exclamation de surprise.

« Bonsoir Chiara ! »

« Oh ! »

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non ! Bon… Bonsoir Rob »

« Excuses-moi de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt… »

« Ça ne fait rien, l'essentiel c'est que tu le fais maintenant… »

_Chiara ferme-la ! Calme-toi Bon Sang ! _

.

J'étais si nerveuse que j'entendais ma voix trembler. Il devait sûrement s'en rendre compte lui aussi…

« Tu as toujours envie d'aller jouer les touristes avec moi demain ? » Me demanda-t-il timidement.

Sa voix était douce et faisait vibrer mon cœur.

_Pourquoi me repose-t-il la question ? Bien sûr que je veux jouer les touristes avec lui ! Évidemment ! J'irai même où il veut du moment que ce soit avec lui ! _

_._

« Oui, seulement si tu en as encore envie toi aussi… » Lui répondis-je

A l'autre bout de la ligne, je l'entendis pousser un soupir … de résignation ou de soulagement ? J'osai espérer qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième solution !

« J'ai hâte d'y être… »

.

_Quoi ? Pincer-moi je rêve ! Oui, c'est ça….je rêve ! Il venait de me dire qu'il avait hâte d'être à notre rendez-vous ? Donc hâte d'être avec moi ! Aaaaaaah ! _

_Chiara calmes-toi ! Encore heureux qu'il ne puisse pas te voir ! T'es rouge comme une tomate !_

.

Comme je ne lui répondais pas, Rob répliqua à nouveau.

« Chiara ? Ça va ? »

« Ou…oui ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Fai…faire quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il à son tour

« Tu risques d'être vu avec moi. Nous ne serons pas seul où que nous allions. Les paparazzis et tes fans risquent de t'embêter plus encore que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne devrais pas t'exposer comme ça inutilement. »

.

Au fond de moi j'espérai qu'il n'annule pas notre rendez-vous mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser aux risques qu'il allait encourir à cause de moi.

« Ça ne sera pas « inutilement » puisque j'ai accepté avec plaisir de te servir de guide. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Si nous rencontrons des paparazzis grands bien leur fassent ! Nous aviserons le moment venu pour les semer… »

.

_Merci mon Dieu ! _

Je tendis mon bras libre, ferma mon poing et plia mon couda rapidement pour exprimer un sentiment de victoire.

_Rob n'avait pas changé d'avis. Nous allions nous revoir le lendemain. Il venait de me dire quoi ? ? Que cela lui faisait plaisir ? _

« D'accord… Tu veux que nous nous retrouvions où ? » Lui demandais-je

« Aux Jardins de Kensington, devant la statue de Peter Pan à… 10h00 ça te va ? »

« Oui ça me va… » Acquiesçais-je alors.

Il me demandait si ça me convenait alors que j'étais déjà sur un petit nuage !

10h00 c'était bien…même si je voulais déjà être auprès de lui !

.

Je l'entendis inspirer profondément avant d'ajouter :

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui…et toi ? » Répliquais-je

« Pas terrible. Mais maintenant ça va mieux… » Dit-il avec un ton mélancolique.

« Tu as travaillé ? »

« Oui, mais rien de bien passionnant ! Raconte-moi plutôt ta journée. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? »

.

_Il veut savoir ce que j'avais fait de ma journée ? MOI ? Pourquoi ? _

.

Surprise et ravie à la fois, je m'exécutais pour lui faire plaisir.

Je lui racontai brièvement le passage au resto et ma collaboration avec John et Sarah. Mes réponses me parurent évasives et à ma grande surprise, Rob me demanda plus de détails.

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? » Lui demandais-je en riant

« Pour commencer : dis-moi ce qui te fait rire… »

« Toi… » Répondis-je honteusement

« Pourquoi ? » Plaisanta-t-il

« Parce que tu veux savoir comment s'est passé ma journée alors que je ne trouve pas ça d'une importance capitale… »

« Tu te trompes et j'ai réellement envie de le savoir. »

.

_Importance capitale pour qui ? Pour lui ? Non mais là il se fout de moi !_

.

D'accord, je vais rentrer dans son jeu et lui donner un maximum de détails. Tellement même qu'il va revivre ma journée entière…sauf le passage du Strip-tease de tout à l'heure qui me revenait en mémoire….

.

Il ria aux éclats quand je lui expliquai le coup que j'avais joué au serveur du resto italien et que Sarah était entré dans mon jeu.

« J'aurai vraiment voulu voir ça ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

Je joignis mon rire au sien et continuais ma narration en riant.

Il fut impressionné quand je lui expliquai le rôle que j'avais tenu lors de la capture du lion au zoo.

« Je n'ai pas intérêt d'être sur ton chemin si tu es armé d'un fusil ! » Blagua-t-il

« C'est malin ! »

« Quoi ? Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en colère ! » Me dit-il

« Pour quelles raisons serais-je en colère contre toi ? » Lui demandais-je

.

_Comment pouvait-il me mettre en colère ? Dès qu'il me regardait dans les yeux j'étais sur une autre planète ! Il lui serait très facile de me faire céder pour n'importe quoi !_

.

« Par exemple parce que j'ai tardé à te remercier pour avoir aidé ma sœur et Patty l'autre jour… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te demandais rien ! »

« Trop tard ! »

« Comment ça trop tard ? »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi… »

« Une…une quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi cette surprise que je ne mérite pas ? »

.

Il riait et l'entendre rire me plaisait plus que de raison. Son rire était mélodieux et tout aussi envoûtant que le reste de sa personne. Je n'avais pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour imaginer son sourire ou l'expression de ces yeux à cet instant.

.

« Tu le verras demain. Si je te dis tout maintenant, ça ne sera plus une surprise ! »

« Mouais…. »

« Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant. Il est tard. »

« Oui, d'accord. Bonne nuit. A demain. »

« Bonne nuit… Chiara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il est 00h30, on est déjà vendredi donc… à tout à l'heure ! »

« A tout à l'heure… »

« Fais de beaux rêves… »

« Toi aussi et sois à l'heure ! » Le taquinais-je une dernière fois

« Compte sur moi ! » Me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

.

Suite à notre conversation téléphonique, j'étais complètement euphorique. J'éteignis la télé et me relevais pour enlever mon peignoir que je jetais sur le sol.

J'entrai nue dans le lit et je me recouvrais avec le drap blanc. Je réglais la sonnerie de mon portable pour être sûre de me réveiller suffisamment tôt demain matin et de pouvoir me préparer correctement pour aller à mon rendez-vous.

J'éteignis la lumière et fermais les yeux. Incontestablement, cette nuit j'allais bien dormir…

.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'endormais, une voix mélodieuse me berçait…celle de Rob Pattinson.

.

.

_**Je suis « un peu » pardonné de mon retard ? lol**_

_**Dites-moi vos impressions… svp ! Bonnes ou mauvaises !**_


End file.
